


Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani

by orphan_account



Series: Humanity's Strongest and Hope [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Reincarnation, Roman Empire, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi were born during the Roman Empire, under Emperor Nero's rule. They were lovers. Levi soon died and Eren follows after him. They were reincarnated in the Titan Era. The next time Levi and Eren met, it seems like everybody except Eren remembered the memories of the past. Can Levi gain Eren's heart once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, so don't judge me too hard. This is my first fanfiction, too. Please comment if there is any issues with this chapter. I'll appreciate it. I will continue this fanfic if I feel like doing so, judging on the comments and my mood.

**_~Rome, 62 AD~_ **

 

_Eren looked around, cautious of his surroundings. He was in the garden that belonged to his family. It was in the middle of the night._

 

 

_Will he be able to come?” Eren wondered._

 

_Turns out, there was nothing to worry. A man silently appeared, clothed in a white and red tunic, accompanied with a red flowing cape. When Eren first caught sight of him, he felt his heart skip. The moon was full and bright tonight with stars twinkling, covering the dark sky. The brightness reflected over the man’s eyes, originally stormy grey but now as if they are they are the shiniest silver pieces of coins. His black hair, parted midway, came up to his chin. There was an undercut style, underneath his raven locks. His skin was smooth and pale, especially with the moon shining brightly against him. The man is seen with a sword near his hips, distinguishing himself as a soldier, an army commander to be in fact. Eren thought the man looked beautiful._

 

_“Levi,” Eren breathed, “You came.”_

 

_Eren went towards Levi and quickly wrapped his arms around Levi’s body and pressing the man into his chest, while enjoying the small, yet muscular body._

 

_“Tch,” Levi replied, “Like I can keep away from you, brat. You literally stalked me the whole day. I couldn’t even concentrate on cleaning. Now take your arms off of me or else I will suffocate to death.”_

 

_Eren grinned, knowing that’s true. He really can’t keep his eyes off of Levi. He developed special feelings for Levi the moment his parents introduced Levi to him. Eren was born in the rich household, being pampered and spoiled for most of his life. However, that changed when Levi came.  Levi challenged and opposed almost everything Eren did. He shot Eren with the scariest stares Eren thought that wasn’t even possible, bending Eren to his will. Levi didn’t treat Eren like other people would. The raven-haired man always had sharp comebacks and retorts towards Eren’s words. Despite this, Levi treated Eren as an equal, something Eren was hoping to have. Whenever Levi was working, Eren was always dreaming about him. It was inevitable when Eren fell in love for Levi. Even when Eren confessed his love to Levi, Levi didn’t change much at all, except becoming a bit more caring and passionate towards Eren._

 

_“Now, now, Levi,” Eren said smugly, “I know you enjoy this as much as I do. I know that inside, you don’t want me to let go.”_

 

_“Actually, I do need you to let go. Your beefy arms are literally choking me and slowly bring death in front of me.” Levi answered._

 

_“Awwwww. Iz widdle Wevi trying to get rid of me?” Eren smirked. Regardless, he let Levi go, despite the fact he wanted to cuddle the raven more._

 

_“How about I get rid of your dick if you make any more criticisms about my height,” Levi shot back._

 

_Eren, knowing he hit the mark, smiled and sniggered._

 

_“We both know that getting rid of my dick won’t bring much satisfaction to both of us. I know you like my dick as much as I do.”_

_Levi shot his deathly glare at Eren, but it didn’t work on Eren anymore due to being used to the glare after being around the stoic man numerous times. In fact, it only made Eren to giggle harder._

 

_“Way to kill the mood, shitty brat. I might as well return to bed and leave you and your dick out here in the night.”_

 

_“Leevvviiiiiiiiiii! Don’t do this to me!” Eren whined, “I promise to be a good boy from now on.”_

 

 _“Hmmmmm. I’m tired from all the work shoved towards me and I’d say I deserve a reward. If you_ _prove yourself, I might think about it.”_

 

_Eren grinned widely upon hearing those words. He grabbed Levi’s wrist and gently lead him to a concealed hiding spot in the garden, where no one can hear or see them._

 

_“Then what should I do then to please you?” Eren whispered, lowering his voice an octave, making him sound more seductive._

 

_“Kneel.”_

 

_Eren shivered at those words and complied with the man’s words. The toga that Eren is wearing was caught under his sandaled-feet, causing Eren to stumble clumsily on Levi as he tried to kneel. Eren cursed, wishing that he wasn’t born in such a high hierarchy._

 

_“Nero’s left foot!” Eren hissed, “I knew I should have changed before meeting you!”_

 

_“What made you want to keep wearing those heaving clothing anyway?” Levi questioned. He pondered over for a bit. His widened in realization, “Oh wait….....”_

 

_“No, no, no, no, no!!! It’s not what you think it is!” Eren felt his face flush in embarrassment._

 

_“Your face is telling me else otherwise,” Levi smirked._

 

_Eren groaned. He wore the toga only to impress his small lover. At first, it was for meeting an important person that his father wanted to introduce to him. When the meeting was done, Eren decided to keep it on. The toga draped around his body, made him look more attractive. Now that Levi realized Eren’s intentions, he knew Levi will constantly haunt Eren about it._

 

_“I see no point in wearing the toga, though. Your eyes are attractive enough.”_

 

_Eren’s eyes were a bright blue-green color. He often quarreled in his mind a bit of what the color actually is. He narrowed down to these choices: turquoise, teal, sea-colored, and titan green. Eren personally liked the choice of titan green._

 

_“Weeellllll, I was hoping to impress you besides my eyes,” Eren rolled his eyes as to prove his point._

 

_“Then let’s see if you can impress me with this.”_

 

_Levi grabbed Eren’s toga and pulled Eren off from the ground where Eren stumbled. Levi pressed his lips on Eren’s. They both sigh contentedly. The intimate kiss turned into a passionate make out. Levi groaned as Eren nipped his lower lip, giving Eren access to Levi’s entry. Eren smoothly and quickly glided his tongue into Levi’s mouth, exploring and tasting the cavern. He battled against Levi’s tongue to gain dominance in the mouth, but in the end, like always, Levi won, being the pride bastard he is._

 

_They both pulled apart. Eren then pushed Levi onto the ground. The raven stared back into Eren’s eyes, although his face was in a stoic expression, his eyes were full of lust and passion. Eren rolled his hips against Levi’s and smirked as the Levi let out a moaning sound as their crotches grind against each other’s._

 

 _“You better not fuck this up, brat,” Levi gasped_ _as he arched his neck, giving Eren full exposure to lick and place delicate kisses._

 

_Eren just hummed into Levi’s ears as he began making love to his cherished one, starting by slipping his hand under Levi’s tunic._

 

**_\----------------------------------(Sorry, not good with smutty scenes. Maybe next time!)------------------------------_ **

 

 

**_~The next morning~_ **

 

_Eren saw Levi in the courtyard. Eren beamed as he saw the raven sitting down on one of the benches and began walking towards him, only frowning when he saw the look of his beloved’s face. He noticed that Levi has a piece of parchment in his hands._

 

_“What’s wrong, Levi? Did something happen?” Eren questioned as he sat down beside Levi._

 

_“Yea, apparently I was invited to a party tonight by the Emperor himself. I personally don’t like him.”_

 

_“Well, since it’s the emperor, you have no choice to go. I also don’t like him.”_

 

_Levi sighed, “I wish I don’t have to go. I don’t care of all the awesome ‘things’ he has done. I believe him to be a shitty spoiled brat who doesn’t know anything.”_

 

_Eren shot his lover a wounded look. “Heeyyyyyy,” he pouted, “I’m also a shitty spoiled brat. Are you comparing to me to that bastard?”_

 

_Levi rolled his eyes. He said sarcastically, “Well yes, yes I am. Since right now I have Eren, the shitty spoiled brat, I might as well go out with the other shitty spoiled brat just to be fair.”_

 

_Eren frowned at him sternly, even though he is smiling in the inside. “You better not cheat on me. This shitty spoiled brat will kick your ass all the way to Greece if he ever hears that you are going out with another man.”_

 

_Levi chuckled and said, “Well, I don’t want my ass all the way up at Greece, so I shall behave.” Then he murmured back in a low voice, “It’s just there are rumors going around about Emperor Nero, and I don’t like it one bit.”_

 

_Eren replied, “Yeah, so I’ve heard. I hope nothing will go wrong in the party. Too bad I wasn’t invited. I wish I can go along with you.”_

 

_Levi smiled softly at him and held onto Eren’s hand. “I hope so, too. Maybe I will cheer him up a bit. You know, get him more perked up and more relaxed like we are right now.”_

 

_Eren grasped Levi’s hand, enjoying the warmth that Levi has provided and giggled, “Yeah. Take my part up to him, too!”_

 

_Levi brought Eren towards him and they both began kissing passionately._

 

_As they broke, Levi’s special soldiers came to them._

 

_“We are ready to go, sir,” Petra, one of the soldiers, said._

 

_“Good. Go with Oluo to prepare the horses,” Levi nodded towards to another of his soldiers, “Erd and Gunther, get the present we have to give to the emperor. Once all of you are done, prepare yourselves for tonight.”_

 

_All the soldiers nodded and began the preparations._

 

_“I must get going now, Eren,” Levi said softly._

 

_“Okay. I wish you won’t go though. I have a bad feeling about you going.”_

 

_“It’s going to be alright Eren. If anything goes wrong, I have my soldiers with me. I promise I’ll be back.”_

 

_Eren smiled. “I’ll be waiting for you.”_

 

_Levi smiled back, stood up, and left Eren alone on the bench._

 

**_~The next day~_ **

 

_Eren began worrying. Levi hadn’t come back at all. He waited desperately for the young army commander to show up, but no signs about him came up. He sighed and explored the place for the millionth time. He talked with his sister, Kasa, and best friend, Armin to pass time._

 

_It was at night when Eren finally heard the news. Levi was executed along with his squad of soldiers. Levi had committed a crime for just making fun of Emperor Nero at the party. Levi’s soldiers stood side by side with Levi against the emperor’s guards, but they were greatly overwhelmed, and they were all executed._

 

_Eren fell into a period of grief. He locked himself in his room, and refused to come out, no matter how hard his family and friends tried to get him out. He only ate bread and water, refusing to eat or drink anything else. Eren remembered Levi smiling kindly at him, talking with him, and making love with him. Now all of that is gone. He never felt lonely in his entire life. He remembered Levi’s squad talking to him, too. Petra was sweet, Oluo was arrogant, Erdo was caring, Gunther was silly, Hange was optimistic, Mikerov was plain weird, Moblit was nice, and Erwin was funny. All were dead, no longer existed._

 

_Eren hadn’t come out of his room for 3 years, only coming out when necessary. He had nightmares of his dead lovers and friends. He suffered more when he learned that his parents and most of his other friends were killed by the Great Fire that started when they were at the city._

 

_One day, realizing Eren hadn’t come out for a few days, Kasa, his adopted sister, and Armin, his best friend,  staying strong even after all the deaths that happened, forced the doors of Eren’s bedroom only to come across Eren’s dead body with a spilled content of bottle near him on the floor, containing poison in it. After that is when Kasa and Armin fell apart. They followed after Eren’s death by drinking the remains of the bottle of poison. When the neighbors came to check upon suddenly silent Yage household, it was too late. They came across a young girl and a young blond-headed boy sleeping peacefully forever, holding hands with a young brown-headed boy, the last of the Yage bloodline._

**_(912 Years Later……………………………..)_ **


	2. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired!!!!! Finished it at exactly 2:15 AM - American West Coast time!!! Proud of accomplishment. Took me about 5 or 6 hours typing this. I feel so satisfied. Enjoy!

**Titan Era - Year 850**

 

**_~Levi's POV~_ **

It's been about 900 years since I last saw Eren. It's been 34 years since I was born. During that time, I was an army commander who fought for the Romans and died to that shitty Emperor Nero. Now I'm a corporal of the Recon Crops, aka the Scouting Legion/Wings of Freedom, fighting against the Titans.

 

If you don't know what Titans are, let me explain. They are UGLY, FUCKING BASTARDS WHO EAT AND KILL HUMANS JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT. They also are FUCKING NAKED AND ALWAYS MOVE AROUND LIKE IF THEY ARE HAVING SOME SORT OF SEIZURE LIKE THE ROMANS DID WHEN THEY DRUNK POISONED WINE. Their SHITTY FACES THAT STARES AT ME MAKES WANT TO FUCKING RAGE AND KILL THEM QUICKLY. In addition, THEY ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING CREATURES IN THIS WORLD, MAKING EMPEROR NERO LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANGEL. In conclusion, they are MAN-EATING, ANDROGYNE, NUDE, REVOLTING-FACED, CREEPY, VILE ASSHOLES WHO DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT THEY DO AS LONG AS THEY GET TO ACHIEVE THEIR GOAL OF EATING AS MUCH PEOPLE SOUFFLÉS. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ABOUT THEIR PERSONAL HYGIENES.

 

Ahem, lost my composure there. Back to me now.

 

I haven't change at all - same hair, same face, same expression, and I'm not going to go about my height. The only slight difference is that I have more muscles and scars on my body, more than I can even count. This is the results of slaying those ugly bastards. I have seen death every time we had to go out on our expeditions outside of the Walls.

 

Right now, I'm in the 56th expedition outside of Wall Rose. The Scouting Legion's mission is to recapture a small town in Wall Maria, which have been breached . I have slain as many Titans as I can, but that didn't place the fact that the subordinates around me still die. Even now, I saw one of the soldiers struggling halfway inside a Titan's mouth. I quickly finished that Titan, who dropped the soldier. After I finished killing the surrounding Titans, I noticed my hands are covered in those monster's blood. I grabbed my cravat and quickly rubbed the steaming blood out of my hands. I returned to the falling soldier and saw one of my special squad soldier, Petra Ral, hovering over him. When I landed, she gave me a sad look, showing me it's too late to save the soldier. The dying soldier asks me if he had contributed to humanity's cause, while holding up his own bloodied.

 

 _Fuck my germaphobia._ I grabbed the dying soldier's hand, ensuring him that he did indeed contributed to humanity's cause and his death will not be in vain.

 

"Captain. He's already dead."

 

I slowly looked up to Petra's face. Her sad expression is still etched across her face. Then we both looked at the soldier's face. He had a peaceful expression on his face. We both know that the soldier had heard us.

 

Soon, we heard the sound of Maneuvering Gear in action. We looked up and saw Commander Erwin Smith coming up to us.

 

"We will be heading back now."

 

I begun to protest, "And let my soldiers die in vain? No, way. I'm staying here."

 

Erwin stared at me and replied, "I know but something is off. It seems a majority of Titans are heading towards south, where the town of Trost resides. Something must have happened."

 

Erwin, Petra, and I all looked at each other, with these thoughts running through our minds:  _The titans have breached Wall Maria._

 

We all quickly stood up, and went to the area where the rest of our remaining soldiers are waiting. Two soldiers have been sent to retrieve the dead soldier that Petra and I were with. Everybody packed up, get into our gears, saddled up, and begun to leave as fast as we could.

 

As we rode on horses to race against time, I begun thinking. I know it's a shitty time to do that crap but I couldn't help it. I've begun thinking about comparing my former life with this life. My former life was easy compared to this.

 

**\-----------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------**

 

When I reincarnated, I regained my memories around the age of 10. I realized that if I came back, than others would have, too. I was born in the underground of the city, so my search was limited. But thankfully I found my former sister and brother, Isabel and Farlan. At first, I wondered if they remembered me at all, until when Isabel shouted out, "Big Bro!" when I realized she and Farlan remembered. I couldn't find anybody else, and we figured that the rest must be at the land above. We survived with other friends by stealing, mugging, and sometimes killing the shit-spoiled merchants and the incompetent Military Police soldiers. One day, we managed to grab hold of three 3D Maneuvering Gear. It was easy for me to retain my balance, but Farlan and Isabel had a bit of complications. In the end, we were all soaring into the air. We did all means to earn the money in order to live and gain citizenship on the lands above. 

 

One night, we swung around the buildings using Maneuvering Gear. We toppled some boxes down in order to grab the merchant's products. The merchants' annoying wailing of calling the the soldiers sounded through the air. It was about 3 minutes later when we heard the sound of Maneuvering Gear behind us. We looked back and saw 4 soldiers chasing us. We thought of them to be the Military Police, knowing that after an hour of chasing, their will give up and lay their lazy ass down. But after a while I noticed something unusual. The soldiers were exceptionally good using their Maneuvering Gear, in fact good enough that it seems that the soldiers don't belong to the Military Police. I told Farlan and Isabel about my suspicions, and we made a sharp turn around a huge rock in order to check out the soldiers' capes they were wearing. As we made our sharp turn, we also saw that the soldiers made an impressive turn and during that time I caught something that confirmed my suspicions: _the Wings of Freedom._   I told my confirmation to Farlan and Isabel as we kept on going with the soldiers hot on our trials. Farlan, Isabel, and I then looked and nodded to each other. We gave planned something just in case if anything such as those went wrong. Farlan and Isabel took off, Farlan to my left and Isabel to my right, while I kept heading on straight. One of the soldiers took off after Farlan and another one gave chase after Isabel. Two soldiers remained to chase me. This made me believe that those two are leaders. I decided to test them a bit. I swung around the clotheslines, jumped through the windows into the building, and hurled myself into the sewer pipe. One I got out, I realized none of them were behind me. It was until one of the soldiers crashed into me. He hit me with enough force to send me flying and crashing onto the wall of one of the buildings. As I lay slumped, the other soldier landed beside the one who managed to shove me to the wall.

 

"Did you get him?" I heard one of the soldiers say to the other. 

 

"No," the other replied just in time the moment I quickly stood up and rushed towards one of the soldier with a knife in my hand. I managed to take out of his swords, but the other soldier caught hold of my wrist. When I began to struggle, he shouted to me, "Stop! Take a good look around you."

 

At the corner of my eye I saw the two soldiers who were chasing Farlan and Isabel have caught them. I let go of my dagger and lay my hands down.

 

"Division chief, are you alright!" one shouted who was holding on to Isabel.

 

"I'm fine," the soldier in front of me replied, "Good work on capturing both of them."

 

**\-----------------------------(Time Lapse - I'm mostly following the manga than the anime)------------------------------------**

The soldiers who gave chase after me had their hoods up, which left me know I idea how they looked like. Farlan, Isable, and I were handcuffed and forced to our knees. The two soldiers who had their face hidden finally took their hoods down,  I felt a sense of dread and recognized them immediately. It was Erwin and Mike who were part of my army during the Roman era! I didn't even manage to recognize their voice due to the fact I haven't heard their voices for a long time. Even though I recognized them, my mastery of holding my expression paid off. I showed no signs of recognition on my face, and instead replaced it with cold malice and hatred. I don't know whether Mike or Erwin remembered, and they too gave no sign of recognition, which leaves me to not take any chance of saying something that they might not remembered. After a few moments, Erwin finally spoke.

 

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. First, where did you obtained these?" Erwin held up one of our Maneuver Gear handle.

 

Farlan, Isabel, and I all stayed silent. Well, mostly I was thinking how did this bastard became an officer in this era when I was his boss 900 years ago.

 

"Your 3D Maneuver Gear skills are also remarkable. Where did you learn how to do that?"

 

We still kept silent. However, running through my head, I was thinking, _"Erwin, how thick can you get, you old geezer? Obviously, not from the birds."_ _  
_

 

Erwin stared at us for a while.  _Ugghhhhhh. His caterpillar brows are still the same as always._

 

He came up to me. "You are the leader, correct?"  _Obviously, Eyebrows. Why else would I be maneuvering the gear in front of Farlan and Isabel and gave them directions when to go?_ "Have you ever received military training?"

 

I looked at him with murderous eyes.  _Well of course I did. I mean come on, who would ever leave the life of a military soldier who is given the luxuries of food, shelter, and warmth in exchange for the life of a robber whose life is in constant danger?_

 

"Your face is telling me that you're plotting how to best kill us and escape, right? If possible, I didn't want to be too rough, but....."

 

All of the sudden a hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and I saw Mike. Then with a fluid motion, he smashed my face onto the dirt. And what made it worse is that my face caught full of sewer water that happened to be there. My face was pulled in an expression of disgustion and anger as I stared back at both Erwin and Mike.  _Shit. They weren't like this 900 years ago. They weren't this cruel. But then again, it's been 900 years. There were bound to be some changes._ _  
_

"Where did you learn 3D Maneuvers?"

 

As I stared back, I then saw something -  Erwin's face. The most fucking, derpiest epic face I ever seen in my entire life, looking so serious which was a contrast 900 years ago, him being the clown soldier. I couldn't hold in any longer, which is unlike me. I burst into laughter and I couldn't stop. I could feel Isabel, Farlan, and the soldiers' confusions and their eyes focusing on me.

 

I wasn't done laughing when Mike pulled my face off the ground. I saw Isabel and Farlan's struggle of whether to laugh because of my fucking filthy face or to stay serious because of the situation we were in.

 

"You remembered, didn't you, Levi?"

 

I looked up when I heard Erwin said those words.

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

The two other soldiers who had captured Isabel and Farlan were looking at us with confusion. Mike and Erwin's eyes both had sparks on them. Isabel and Farlan knew what's going on, so they stayed silent, although amusement is still clearly displayed across their faces.

 

"You two are dismissed," Erwin nodded towards the two soldiers.

 

"But sir-" one protested.

 

"Don't worry. Mike and I can handle it. Turns out Levi here are one of me and MIke's _old_ friends." He put a lot of emphasis on that word. 

 

The soldiers hesitated a bit. Then nodded towards their commander and took off using their maneuvering gear.

 

"Well, now. Since those two are gone, please kindly remove the handcuffs. I now know what the slaves feel like now. You might as well remove Farlan and Isabel's too. They also remembered what happened 900 years ago.

 

"Gladly will, _sir_ ," Erwin smirked at me. While he was handling my handcuffs, MIke wen to to take Farlan and Isabel's off. "It's been 900 years."

 

"Fuck yeah it was," as I rubbed my wrists.  _Goddamn those handcuffs are tight._ "I see that you've become a soldier again. A commander, too, on top of that."

 

"And I see that you have maintained your colorful language. Glad I could hear it again."

 

I shot back, "Well, I see that your eyebrows are still the same as ever, big and bushy."

 

Farlan and Isabel laughed while Mike looked on with amusement. Mike then turned his attention on me. He came towards me and began sniffing me.

 

"I also see that you still have your sniffing habit, Mike."

 

"Some things shall never change, sir. In fact you're not in the position of criticizing me right now, since I see that you're height hasn't changed."

 

Isabel and Farlan began howling. They laughed harder when they saw the look on my face. They were clutching onto their stomachs and rolling on the dirty floor, which makes me to remind myself to clean up.

 

As I stood and cleaned up my face, I said to Mike, "Is this the way to talk to you army commander, Mike?"

 

He grinned as he replied, "Sorry,  _Levi._ In this time, you aren't the leader anymore. Erwin is. Also, I'm in the rank of  a major, although slightly lower than Erwin's rank, it''s still considered high to others. Too bad for you."

 

"Speaking of ranks," Erwin interfered, "Levi, why don't you, Isabel, and Farlan join the Scouting Legion. Not only because you guys were remembered from 900 years ago, but you all are exceptionally well in using the 3D Maneuvering Gear. You will also gain the chance to see the outside world.

 

The outside world. That was what Eren had always wanted. Being a son of a wealthy politician, he as holed up in his house for safety reasons, me being part of his guard. The only chance he gets to go out was when his father insisted in meeting some other politicians, seeing that his son should grow up to be like him. Even though Eren kept quiet about his true feelings from his dad, he poured them out to me. He had always wanted to explore the world. He wanted to see the vast lands and all the amazing and wonderful beauties the world provided.  _Oh, Eren. How are you doing? Where are you and what are you doing now?_

 

Erwin continued on, "Also, you will recognize some of the people who are training in the military."

 

"Who is it?"

 

"Ah, ah, ah. Not gonna tell you. You are going to find that yourself if you and your siblings joined the Scouting Legion."

 

I looked at Farlan and Isabel. We are all aware of the dangers and consequences the Scouting Legion faced when they were fighting Titans. But this is our chance to see the outside world! Farlan and Isabel nodded towards me, their eyes full of determination and hope. I turned towards Erwin and MIke.

 

"OK, I will join the Scouting Legion."

 

**\----------------------------------------Flashback ends----------------------------------------------------------------**

Those were good times. When Isabel, Farlan, and I joined the military trainees, I saw all of my former soldiers there. And to my horror, Shitty Brains (Hanji) was there too, although I should start calling her Shitty Glasses for the poor excuse of those goggles she is wearing. All of them remembered 900 years ago.

 

I had apologized to them on what happened, but they waved it away, saying that the past is in the past and we must focus on the present.

 

As the Scouting Legion neared towards the walls, my attention snapped back to reality. Petra, Auruo (Oluo during Rome), Günther, and Erd (Erdo from Rome) became part of my special squad known as Levi Squad. Isabel and Farlan were both already long gone, dead on our second expedition outside of the walls. Erwin was the Commander so he was basically in a whole other level. Hanji, Mike, Moblit, and the others were in different squads, Hanji and Mike both being squad leaders.

 

When the Scouting Legion went up close towards the wall protecting Trost, we saw a huge whole there, like the one on Wall Maria. Everybody quickly rushed into Trost and saw that many Titans have surrounded the city. We began attacking the Titans that were everywhere. At some point, I lost track of time, but I knew something was happening. As I finished killing off my 34th Titan in Trost, I saw something that my brain refused to believe: A Titan is carrying a huge boulder on its shoulders. I wondered why that Titan was doing that and I noticed some soldiers From the Garrision begin to surround it.  _Good_. But then something happened that confused me, the Garrison soldiers were surrounding the Titan, but they weren't killing it! I frowned and began to make my way towards it. Then I realized something, the soldiers weren't planning to attack the Titan, they were  _protecting_ it. They were finishing off Titans that were in the surrounding area. Then I saw the true motive of the Titan carrying the boulder. It was carrying the boulder so it can place it on the ground to cover the hole, preventing any more Titans coming in. I felt confused. _Why is there a Titan helping us?_ I don't know the reason, but I'm determined to help if it means preventing any more casualties. I sliced my way in order to reach the Titan. By the time I managed to catch up to it, the boulder was already been place and I saw the Titan with smoke coming out of his body.  _Did it run out of steam? That won't be good. We could use it to help us for future references._ I saw that two Titans were advancing towards the fallen Titan. With all my energy, I released enough gas to launch myself into the air and begin spinning as slice the napes of both Titans in one blow. I landed gracefully on one of the dead Titans, with the sun shining on my face and the wind fluttering my green cape. I looked back and saw three figures, all in military uniform and displaying they symbol of two swords crossing each other in the shape of an X, showing that they are still military trainees. One is an Asian girl, with a red scarf surrounding her neck. Another is a small boy, with mushroom-style blond head. The last figure was a young boy with chestnut brown hair with some strange patterns under his eyes. I froze as stared at those three figures, knowing who they all are.

_Kasa, Armin, and......_

_Eren._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Levi's life. Next chapter will revolve around Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!


	3. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to have Mikasa, Armin, Hannes, and Eren's mom remember everything and have Eren left with an inner subconscious of who he really is.

**Titan Era - Year 845**

 

**~Eren's POV~**

_Fragments come within my mind. I saw a room filled with books. I was looking through a person's point of view. I can tell that person is lying on the ground because the face was really close to the floor. I can fell immense pain gathering in my chest - it hurts so much. I recognized it as pain, loneliness, and sadness. Nearby, I saw a bottle with its content spilled. I was wondering what was in the bottle when I heard someone calling my name._

 

_"Eren. Eren. EREN!!!! WAKE UP!"_

 

I slowly opened my eyes. I have been dreaming. I've been dreaming weird dreams. Fragments come within my mind. As my eyes came into focus, I saw my adopted sister, Mikasa hovering over me, her face frowned with worry. 

 

"Mikasa..... Your hair...... It's gotten longer hasn't it?" I blurted out. Damn me and my loud mouth.

 

MIkasa just stared at me.

 

"You were sleeping tight enough to spout that kind of nonsense upon waking up?"

 

"Well..... it's like I just had a mighty long dream, ya see..... But I can't see to remember what it was about......" I slowly got up from the ground. I refuse to have her get the better of me.

 

"Eren?" She was staring at me, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

 

"Uh....." I've just noticed that tears were flowing from my face, "Uh....?!?!"

 

**\---------------------------------------Time Lapse---------------------------------------**

 

I sniffed. Symptoms of my crying hadn't disappeared yet. Mikasa and I were close to the walls now. We are both carrying a bunch of firewood to our house.

 

"Not a word to anyone," I warned Mikasa, "They don't need to know I've been crying."

 

"....I won't," she replied, "Still... You had tears in your eyes for no good reason. Maybe you should let your dad have a look?" she questioned as pass through the gate.

 

"Are you mad?! Like hell I'd tell him about that."

 

"What have you been crying about, Eren?" a new voice came behind, surprising me.

 

I turned my head back and saw a familiar figure over me, "Hannes!"

 

"Did Mikasa get mad at you for no good reason?" he teased.

 

"Huh?! What would I be crying for?! ...I mean..... You stink of booze!!!"

 

"Well, yeah. There is nothing for me to do except man the gates."

 

"What happens if a Titan breaks through. You have to be prepared! My father says to never let your guard down."

 

"That's true, but so long as we're derided as useless freeloaders, life is peaceful everyone."

 

"Even if we can't get outside these walls, we got food and rest, and that's enough to stay alive. But a life like that is no different than if we were actually cattle."

 

Hannes stared at me with an astonished look on his face. That's when Mikasa and I left him, who is still staring our retreating figures.

 

**~Hannes's Short POV~**

At first, I thought that the kid was being too serious. It's a contrast compared to 900 years ago. He used to be so relaxed and not caring about the world. I told him the true facts about reality here. When I heard his last statement, it left me dumbfounded. It was then I realized something.

 

_He can't possibly be contemplating the idea of engaging into the Scouting Legion, is he....? Well, I know there will be certain people who will be glad to see him......_

 

**~Eren's POV~**

"......Eren. You'd better forget about the Scouting Legion."

 

I stared at her surprised, then I got angry. I clenched my teeth.

 

"What's this...." I shouted, "You're gonna make fun of them, too?!"

 

",,,,It's not so much about making fun of them or anyth-..."

 

CLANG! CLONG! CLANG! CLONG! CLANG! CLONG! CLANG!

 

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell tolling, signaling that the Scouting Legion is back.

 

"Let's go, Mikasa!, " my anger quickly dissolving, replaced with excitement.

 

I grabbed her hand and we ran towards to the street in which the Scouting Legion is coming through.

 

**\--------------------------Time Lapse cuz it takes so loooonngggg--------------------------**

Mikasa and I were talking and sitting on the floor next to Armin, my best friend when we felt the ground tremble.

 

"Huh?! Wh...What the?!!? Was that an earthquake or something?!?!" I exclaimed.

 

We noticed that there are people on the streets looking up and pointing.

 

"Let's go have a look!!"

 

We arrived on the street and saw the most terrifying thing that I never thought possible. A giant steam was given off behind the wall. I noticed a huge hand on the wall.

 

"It can't be...!! Tha...That wall's like.... 5... 50 meters tall... 50 meters..." I heard Armin stammered.

 

"....Ah....It's one of 'them"..... A Titan."

 

We all saw the huge face loom over, staring at us. And then.....

 

KABOOM!!! Pieces of the wall went flying everywhere and landed on buildings and people. I saw a huge foot through the wall. Everybody around us began panicking and screaming, running away from the wall.

 

"Get the hell outta of here, you two!" I heard Armin shout, "Quickly, or the Titans will come in one after another!"

 

But I took no heed of him. Instead, I ran towards the wall.

 

"Eren?!"

 

"There were houses where the debris from the wall landed!! MOM!!"

 

I continued forward and I heard footsteps behind and I know that Mikasa is following me.

 

 _It's not like those debris fell on our home._ I thought as Mikasa and I raced down the street seeing the destruction the debris has caused.  _No doubt about it, she's escaped already..._ We arrived at the house and to me and Mikasa's horror, we saw that one of the debris had destroyed our home.

 

"MOM!!!"

 

Mikasa and I quickly went to our house and looked around and found our Mom underneath the rubble.

 

"...that you, Eren?" I heard Mom.

 

Mikasa and I got ready to start heaving the heavy wood on top of her. As we pulled, we heard a bone-chilling _ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

 

 

“The… The Titans… They’re in town, aren’t they?” I heard Mom say, “EREN! Take Mikasa and go! Quick!!”

 

Being the stubborn, disobedient son I am, I refused even though I’m scared.

 

“I WANNA RUN AWAY TOO, ALRIGHT!! HURRY UP AND COME OUT OF HERE!!”

 

“My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble. Even if I do get out of here, I wouldn’t be able to run… You can understand, don’t you?”

 

“I’LL TAKE YOU ON MY SHOULDERS, THEN!”

 

“Why don’t you even listen to me?!” I heard Mom scream, “You could at least obey my last wish! Mikasa!”

 

“No…. No….” Mikasa sobbed as she tried to lift up the heavy beam.

 

And then we heard it……

_THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!_

Heavy footsteps were heading towards our way. Mikasa and I looked up and saw a Titan coming.

 

“Quickly get out of here!” my mother shouted.

 

“Hurry, Mikasa!” I ignored her and me and Mikasa kept trying to lift the heavy wood off from our mom.

 

Then we heard the sound of running footsteps behind us.

 

“Hannes!”

 

We saw Hannes prepare his swords as he rushed towards the Titan.

 

“WAIT!! DON’T GO FIGHT THAT THING!! TAKE THE CHILDREN WITH YOU AND GET AWAY FROM HERE!! I BEG OF YOU!!! THEY NEED TO LIVE! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!”

 

Then Hannes did the strangest thing. He stopped and stared at Mom for a while. I thought it’s because he’s thinking that she’s crazy and he will fight the Titan and save all three of us. I wondered what she meant on that last part. Instead, he stowed his swords away. He picked me and Mikasa up and ran away, separating us from our Mom.

 

“Hannes! What are you doing? Our mom is still there!”

 

“EREN, MIKASA YOU MUST STAY ALIVE!”

 

“And to my horror, I saw the Titan bent over and picked up Mom.

 

“DON’T DO THIS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

 

The sound of a sickening crunch rang across my ears as the Titan crushed Mom’s spine. The blood splattered everywhere from Mom. I saw the Titan open its mouth as it brought Mom closer to his teeth.

 

“Ah……” I stared with dismay. The Titan smashed his teeth down on Mom’s body. One of her shoes flew out of her foot. I saw her legs sticking out of the Titan’s mouth as it happily munched on Mom’s body.

 

When Mikasa and I reached the boat, we saw Wall Maria busted, with the Armored Titan emerging from the smoke. Only one thought was coming to my mind as tears flowed steadily from my eyes:

 

_I’ll kill all the Titans! I’ll wipe them out!! I’ll erase them from this world until not a single one remains!!!_

 

 

**5 Years Later – Year 850**

I was on the top of Wall Rose, cleaning the cannons along with my fellow military trainees Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Samuel Linke-Jackson. We were discussing which force we will be entering to. Sasha had stolen some meat and everybody agreed to eat it along with her. I looked over Trost and enjoyed the view. Times were tough but I am close to my goal of joining the Scouting Legion. _We’ll win this. Now it’s time. Humanity will strike back._

 

A flash of lightning came behind me and steam started blowing everywhere. With wide eyes, I turned around and saw the Colossal Titan, the very same Titan that had led to the fall of Wall Maria, the Titan who killed 1/3 of humanity’s population, the Titan that caused my mother’s death. Steam emitted from the Colossal Titan, sending a blast that sent me and my comrades flying off the wall. We switched to our 3D Maneuver Gear and used the hooks to catch ourselves from falling. Samuel, however, was unlucky. He got hit by piece of rock on the head, hitting him unconscious, unable to use his Maneuver Gear.

 

“Samuel!”

 

Then I saw a blur past me, rushing down the wall.

 

“Sasha?!”

 

Sasha with her face pulled in grim determination chased after Samuel. She had one hook cling on to the wall, and she shot the other hook at Samuel.  The hook went through Samuel’s leg, but it saved his life from falling to his doom. Everybody was relieved for a moment until…………

****

**_BOOM!_ **

 

A big explosion went through Wall Rose.  Not again. No, not again. This can’t be happening. The walls have been breached again and Titans will soon come again. Anger swelled up inside me.

 

“You take care of Samuel!” I shouted to Sasha.

 

“FOUR TEAMS TO READY THE REINFORCED CANNONS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!” Everybody around looked shocked when they heard me.  “YOUR OBJECTIVE LIES STRAIGHT AHEAD!! AT THE COLOSSAL TITAN, NOW!!” Everybody had horror filling their faces and staring at me as if I were talking crazy. “NOW’S OUR CHANCE! DON’T LET IT GET AWAY!! IT’S THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF BREAKING THE WALL!! WE MUST PUT IT DOWN..!!!”

 

Using my Maneuvering Gear, I flew back up to the top of the wall. I glared at the steaming Titan with eyes full of anger and hatred.

 

“…..Hi. Haven’t seen you in 5 years.”

 

A massive arm appeared out of nowhere and started smashing the top of the wall. I jumped off and had one of my hooks cling onto the Colossal Titan’s arm. I swung and landed on the arm. _Douchebag! It was aiming for the cannons! And that’s not all! He didn’t take that shot at the door at random! So that thing…. does have intelligence, after all._

With a grunt, I pushed myself off the arm and with my gear, launched myself into the air and latched the hooks onto the neck of the Titan, knowing that the nape is the Titans’ only weakness. The Colossal Titan tried to grab me but failed. _Too slow! Gotcha! You’re dead!_ I neared towards the Titan’s nape. Then all of the sudden, a blast of hot air and smoke came from the Titan.

 

“Wha-..?!” _I swear you not, that stuff burns!!!_

I tried moving forward and using my blades tried to make a clean cut out of the Titan’s nape like I was trained. Instead, my blades met with smoke and then a clear air. I was shocked. _Where did the Colossal Titan go?!_

“Hey, Eren! Did you kill the Colossal Titan?” I heard Thomas shout.

 

I flew to him. “No… It disappeared as quickly as it came like 5 years ago!”

 

I heard the bells ringing below and everybody screaming.  Wall Rose has been breached. Soldiers from the Garrison came to me and my fellow trainees.

 

“The special Colossal Titan strategy has already started. Those who had physical contact with it, report to headquarters now!”

 

Everybody saluted with our fists on top of our hearts, showing the Garrison soldiers that we understand.

 

**\-----------------------------------Time Lapse because I’m a bitch and fucking lazy------------------------------------------**

**~Armin’s POV~**

Thomas was the first one dead.  Mina Carolina was knocked unconscious as she was eaten. Mylius and Nac were captured by the same Titan. I was just crumpled on the roof as I saw my comrades die right in front of me. I saw Eren laying on the rooftop, one his leg chomped off.  _Why am I standing there? Watching my comrades…. Getting eaten like this…?_

A Titan has appeared from right. It stared at me. _What’s going on? My body move…. And I don’t know why…._ The Titan picked me up and dropped me inside his mouth. I started sliding into his throat, his slimy saliva making the journey faster.

 

“WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” I screamed. _I don’t want to die!_ _Not again! Not like last time! There is still so much to do!_

My hand was outstretched. I was beginning to lose hope when my hand was caught onto something. I looked up. _Eren!_ Eren, with all his effort, pulled me out and threw me out of the Titan’s mouth. I landed on the rooftops. I looked up and I saw Eren, his right hand on the top of Titan’s teeth and his leftover leg holding down the Titan’s bottom teeth. He’s desperately trying to prevent the Titan’s teeth from closing on him.

 

“EREN!!!”

 

I heard Eren say, “I’m not dying here…. Hell no…..” He lifted his left hand towards me. “Hey… Armin…. You…. You taught me about the outside world, so I….. so I…. I want to see it for my….”

 

“Eren! Quick!” I lunged forward and tried to grab hold of Eren’s hand. It was too late. The Titan’s teeth smashed down, severing Eren’s left arm from the rest of his body.  I heard the Titan made a loud gulping noise.

 

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring to you. I know it is. The next chapter should be more interesting with Mikasa's pov. Also, I want some advice. Should Eren's close friends in military remember or not? I'll appreciate your opinions.


	4. Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really, really long. Glad I could finish it. I admire Mikasa so I put a little bit more effort into this, although there are still time lapses. :P Well, anyways enjoy!

**Titan Era – Year 844**

**~Mikasa’s POV~**

I’m cold. I’m lying on the floor with my hands tied around my back. I heard voices but my vision and hearing was cloudy. _Mommy_.

 

 

I remembered that my parents died right in front of me. Daddy was the first to go. Mommy tried to stop them but was cut deeply into the neck by the axe blade one of the intruders was holding. As she fell, I saw her trying to reach her hand towards me, telling me to run. But I can only stare at her with shock as she died right in front me. Then the men who killed my parents grabbed and took me to a small cabin.

 

_Mommy… Where…Where should I have fled to…? Wherever I am will be too cold for me to live…. If you and Daddy aren’t here….._

 

Then I heard a loud creaking noise. Even though my vision was a bit blurry I saw a young boy behind the door. I heard voices and yelling but my vision and hearing was too blurry. And then it happened all suddenly. I can make out that one of the figures has fallen. The boy had killed him with the knife. I saw the boy closed the door, and the other kidnapper tried to chase after him. When he opened the door, I saw the kid charge at him, a knife attached to the end of a broom. I heard him shout and jump on the kidnapper. When the kidnapper fell, the kid pulled out the knife that he used to kill the first kidnapper and began stabbing the fallen man.

 

“YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! DIE!! DON’T YOU EVER WAKE UP AGAIN, EVER!” the boy kept on stabbing the man, “YOU HAD IT COMING….. SCUMBAGS…!!! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!”

 

My vision and hearing had begun to clear up. I noticed that the boy had brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. He didn’t look much older than I am. I saw that he had tears in his eyes as he kept stabbing the dead man over and over again. When he was finished, he turned to me. That was when I finally regained all my memories 900 years ago. How I had been protected by Eren. How I protected him back. And how we both died.

 

“Eren,” I whispered.

 

“Hah? How’d you know my name?”

 

No. No way. He doesn’t remember me? It hit me like a wave as if a bucket of cold water had splashed on me. Even though my expression is still stoic, I was breaking up inside.

“I just heard you from my parents,” I lied to him. There was a chance that it was probably in my head. I might be the crazy on here.

 

“Okay. It’s over, now. You’re gonna be okay….” Again. Eren saved me again.

 

I wasn’t listening to him as much as he cut the ropes that were binding my hands. Then I remembered something. “There should be 3 of them….”

 

“Uh?”

 

Then we heard footsteps in the house. We turned around and saw the third kidnapper standing there at the doorway. Eren tried to grab the knife that was on the floor, but the kidnapper was too quick. He kicked Eren away from the knife and slammed him against the wall of the house.

 

I was just sitting there petrified. I saw the kidnapper began holding Eren around his neck and raising him high into the air. Foam was forming from Eren’s mouth showing that he was choking. But he managed to shout at me.

 

“Fight! If you can’t win you’re dead… You win, you live!! You can’t win without fighting!”

 

This managed to snap back to reality again. I was protected by him again. Now it’s my turn to protect him again. While the man was concentrated on Eren, I grabbed the knife that was near me. With all my might, I put all my effort into the knife and stabbed him into the heart right at the back. I saw him freeze and slump down, freeing Eren as he did so.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------Time Lapse----------------------------------------------------**

The military had finally come. I was outside with Eren and Eren’s father. They were having a shouting match about Eren’s safety. I guess some things will never change. I remembered 900 years ago how Eren challenged his father about rescuing me. I was about to be sold off to slavery, my parents already long dead. Eren had found me along with other kids in a wagon that was about to take off to sell us to the black market. It was Eren who killed the men that kidnapped us. It was Eren who took me in when I had no place to go.

 

I interrupted their small fight they were having right now, although I felt bad doing so.

 

“I need to go home… What direction should I take… Once I get out of here…?”

 

Eren and his father just stood there staring at me.

 

I looked at the floor, my breath blowing out smokes as I talked.

 

“I’m cold… Now I have… Nowhere…. Nowhere left to go….”

 

Then Eren grabbed the red scarf that was around his neck. He unwounded it and began wrapping the scarf around my neck. I immediately began feeling warm.

 

“Have this. Now it’s yours,” I heard Eren say, “Should be warm enough?”

 

I snuggled into the warm scarf. “It’s warm.”

 

“Mikasa, come and live with us. You’ve had it hard… What you need is rest…”

 

I just stood there. I felt a pain in my head. There it Is again. It was just like last time. Last time, instead of a scarf, he gave me small blanket that he had with him. I just stood there, basking in the memories.

 

“What is it?” I heard Eren questioned. He thought that I was probably shocked or something.“C’mon. Let’s go home, quick. Our home.”

 

That’s when tears began forming in my eyes. I was being taken in my Eren again. That was when I swore to myself to start protecting Eren with all my might.

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------Time Lapse--------------------------------------------------------**

**Year 850**

 

That was 5 years ago. When Eren introduced me to Armin, I was surprised to see him again. I was even more surprised to see that he, too, remembered the past. Armin told me that Eren had remembered nothing. I have begun to cry when Armin told me it’s actually for the best. I realized it, too. Eren had suffered when people he loved in his past life have begun disappearing from him. When Armin and I saw Eren lying on the floor, we decided to join with him. Little did we know there was such thing as reincarnation. Armin and I decided to keep the past away from Eren and have Eren enjoy the fullest in this era, although being in an era where man-eating monsters outside the walls is not exactly the time to be happy. Armin and I promised that we won’t force the past on Eren since Eren is in a fragile state.

 

I snapped back to reality. I was in the rear guard. I wanted to go with Eren to the middle guard, but my superior officer told me to go to the rear guard. Right now, I just saved a soldier from being eaten by a Titan by quickly slicing off the nape.

 

The bells rung, signaling for the retreat. The other soldiers and I then began heading towards the castle holding our supplies of gas. Then I noticed something. I saw troops on the rooftops yelling and pointing at a direction.

 

_Why?! Surely they have heard the bells for temporary retreat. So why aren’t they climbing up the wall?_

 

I looked at the direction one of the soldiers was pointing to. I saw numerous Titans surrounding the castle that contained our gas supplies. I looked back at the rooftop and landed myself there.

 

I heard someone shout my name and questioned me why I wasn’t with the rear guard, but I paid no heed. Instead, I focused my attention on Annie.

 

“Annie!” I headed towards here, “I more or less worked out what was going on somehow… And while we’re at it… Sorry for letting my personal matters interfere, but… Have you seen Eren’s team at all?”

 

It was Reiner who answered. “Now that you mentioned it, I saw Armin over there. From Eren’s team.”

 

I spotted Armin sitting there. I rushed over to him.

 

“Armin!” I saw Armin freeze up, but I ignored it anyway.

 

“Armin… Are you injured? Is everything okay?”

 

Armin remained silent.

“Where’s Eren?” I pressed on. I looked around me, expecting Eren to pop up.

 

It was then I saw Armin’s face. His face was flooded with tears. My eyes widened…

 

“In the trainees squad #34… Our team… Thomas Wagner. Nac Tius. Mylius Zeramuski. Mina Carolina, and Eren Jäger… The afore mentioned five… Bravely fell in the line of duty…”

 

I can tell everybody’s shocked when they heard Armin’s words.“No way….”

 

“I’m sorry, Mikasa…” Armin kept on sobbing, “Eren… Sacrificed himself for me… I was… unable… I could not do a thing… Forgive me…”

 

“Armin,” I heard myself say. Armin looked up into my eyes. “Calm down. This is neither the time nor place to be emotional. Come on. Stand.” I held Armin’s shoulders and helped him stand up.

 

I stood up. I lifted up my right arm holding onto one of the swords. I raised my voice. “I am strong… Extraordinarily so… much more than you guys! …Therefore… I am perfectly capable of kicking those Titan scumbags’ collective ass… Including on my own, if I have to.” I paused. “Are you all such a bunch of incompetents? You gutless, spineless cowards…. For shame… For shame, indeed. You just stay there and watch in helpless envy… Yeah, you do that.”

 

I heard protests about how the odds are against my favor. I turned around.

 

“If it is, then I die… It’s just that simple. But if I win… I get to win…” I looked over the back of my shoulder. “You don’t stand a single chance to win unless you fight.” I took off.

 

As I took off, I shut my senses off from the rest of the world. I began flying from roof to roof, killing any Titans I’ve come across with. That’s when I began falling.

 

I had landed on one of the stand clothed roof, which had cushioned my fall. I lay there for a while. I began breathing heavily. _How could I not notice the gas problem? Until I actually ran out? I lifted my right arm. Again. It’s happening again. I’m losing my family again._ I jumped off the stand and landed on the ground. I went into kneeling position. Eren is gone. _He’s gone from my life again. Why must this happen to me? Reopening the same old wound… Do I really have to start everything anew yet again?_ A Titan appeared at my left side. _This world…. is a cruel place._ I flashbacked to Eren giving me the blanket then him giving me the scarf. _Cruel…. and beautiful._

 

_I’ve lived a good life_. I half closed my eyes and looked down with a broken blade in my hand. A memory flashed in my mind. I was that little girl in the cabin with the knife in my right hand. Eren was there, shouting at me.

 

“Fight! Fight!”

 

I stood up and began facing the Titan in front of me. I heard footsteps behind me and I know I was sandwiched. _I’m sorry, Eren._ My eyes began forming tears. _I won’t give up… Never again._ Tears fell on my cheeks. _If I end up dead… I won’t be able to remember you anymore, so….No matter what it takes, I’ll fight! It doesn’t matter how! I’ll live on!_

 

“WWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!” I prepared myself.

 

**_BOOM!!_** A giant fist came out of nowhere and smashed onto the Titan’s face. I stared up and saw a Titan standing above me. It had long dark hair and well-tone muscles in its body.

 

“RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” I heard the Titan screech.

 

_What the…? What’s this…? A Titan…. who’s turning on its own species? A Titan attacking another is unheard of. And… it was faint. But this scene…. was uplifting._ I saw the Titan that saved me screaming at the fallen Titan. _It felt much like looking at the manifestation of humanity’s anger…_

 

“Mikasa!” Armin landed next to me and hauled me up to the rooftops, using his Maneuvering Gear. “Mikasa! You fell because you ran out of gas, right?! Right?!”

 

“I’ll be fine…” I replied.

 

Connie had landed next to us. “Let’s get outta here! There are two 15 meter class Titans here!”

 

“No…” I heard myself say, “That Titan…” The Titan that saved me went into fighting position, which confused me since when did Titans ever get into fighting positions? Connie, Armin, and I stared at the Titan as it used its fist and smashed the other Titan’s head out of its body. The head came flying towards our direction.

 

“HUH?! Take cover!!”

 

The head landed nearby where we just were a few seconds ago.

 

We saw the victorious Titan standing, its hand beginning to regenerate.

 

I heard Armin say, “It went for the lethal blow?!”

 

I stayed quiet the whole time when Armin and Connie had their conversation, only pointing out how the Titan that saved me was weird.

 

“Anyways, let’s hurry back to headquarters! Everybody is fighting!!” Connie said.

 

“Wait!” Armin shouted back, “Mikasa’s completely emptied her gas tank!!” I stayed silent as Connie’s face began to look horrified.

 

“Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to go like this without you?!”

 

“There’s an obvious solution to that!” Armin replied, “Not that I have a lot of gas left, but…” He began taking off his gas container, “Hurry up and replace it with this!”

 

I was shocked when I realized what Armin is trying to do. “Armin!” “This is the only way! There’s no point in me having it!! But this time around…. use it carefully… so that you could save everyone…”

 

_I… I took it upon myself to lead them, yet I wasn’t even ready to take responsibility for their lives. At some point, I even gave up the will to live, completely unaware that I had such a duty. All of it over my person all issues…._

 

“Good!” I snapped back to reality. I’ve been losing focus lately. “Your maneuvering gear is good to go! I also threw in the blades I had!! I’ll… just keep this one with me.” He held up my broken blade that I had in my hand moments ago. “If no one minds, I’d rather avoid being eaten alive if I can help it...”

 

I got angry. I wasn’t about to leave the only family I have left to die. I yanked the broken sword out of Armin’s grasp and chucked out of the rooftop.

 

“No…. No way….” Armin faltered as he saw the broken blade fall onto the ground.

 

“Armin,” I touched Armin’s shoulder. He looked up at me. “I’m not abandoning you here.”

 

Armin looked like he was about to protest, but Connie backed me up. He grabbed Armin’s wrist and began pulling him.

 

“No way we’re leaving you here, man!!” Connie shouted at me, “Let’s go!! I’ll carry Armin! Mikasa, you cover me!”

 

**~Armin’s POV~**

_No. Leave me. I’ll just be a burden to you guys. Just lea-…_ I looked over to the direction where the Titan had killed the other. A crazy idea popped into my head.

 

“Li-“ I stammered, “Listen to me! I have an idea!” I yanked my wrist out of Connie’s hold.

 

“An idea?” Connie questioned.

 

“It takes a couple of people to pull it off… So the two of you must make the decision.”

 

They looked at me expectantly. I pointed to the long-haired Titan, “As crazy as it seems…”

 

 

**\-------------------------------------------------Time Lapse-----------------------------------------------------------**

**~Mikasa’s POV~**

As crazy as it seems, I can see Armin’s plan. It could work. Even though we’re not in the situation to have feelings come over us, I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was like 900 years ago. Even though Armin was Eren’s best friend, he also served as Eren’s advisor.

 

Connie carried Armin on his back and we both launched ourselves into the air. We led the Titan that kills its own kind to the HQ. We managed to reach the HQ just in time when our gas finally ran out. We went through the windows in order to get inside.

 

“Mikasa?! You’re alive?!” It was Jean.

 

“We did it, Armin,” Connie slapped Armin on the back and Armin winced in pain. “Your strategy worked out just fine!” Connie turned around to the rest of the guys and pointed to the Titan that we led, “Hey guys! This Titan is a weird specimen that kills its own kind! And it showed no interest in us!”

 

“Relying a Titan for help?” “That wouldn’t sound a place out of a dream..” I heard people saying all sorts of things when they hear Connie’s words.

 

“We aren’t dreaming!” I said, “I don’t care if it’s eccentric or not. Just as long it keeps its rampage and keeps the other Titans distracted, this plan is by far the best one we have if we wish to survive…”

 

**\------------------------------------Time Lapse because I’m a lazy bastard-----------------------------------------------**

Everybody managed to get their gas refilled after taking down the 7 Titans that were occupying the gas room. After everyone’s gas tanks have been refilled, everyone began to look more hopeful.

 

When we got out of the building, we saw the Titan that was fighting for us had fallen. Everybody around me was having a debate whether to save the Titan or not until it stood up and attack another Titan, in which Armin pointed that it had eaten Thomas. Everybody froze as the long-haired Titan tackled the Titans around him with ferocity and violently. When it was finished, it finally fell. Jean was about to turn his back, saying it’s over until he saw us staring at the smoking Titan. We all saw the nape area of the Titan open up, and a familiar figure popped out of it. I jumped out of the room and landed on the ground. I raced as I my heart began beating and filled with hope. _It’s Eren! He’s there!_ I went up to him and grabbed and hugged him closely and tightly to me. That’s when I started crying. _He’s alive. He’s really alive. My family is not dead, yet! He’s alive! I didn’t lose him again!_ I kept this saying over and over again like if it was my mantra.

 

**\-------------------------------More Time Lapse, Man this is Longer than I thought it would be----------------------------**

(During this time lapse, Eren protected Mikasa and Armin from the cannon blast, he was already given the plan from Commander Pixis, he had already swung at Mikasa, and is now walking towards the gate with the boulder on his shoulders.)

 

I protected Eren from the surrounding Titans that were trying near him. There were still Titans around when he neared towards the hole where there is no buildings to use maneuvering gear to help protect Eren. Nevertheless, Armin and I along with other soldiers landed on the ground and tried to grab the surrounding Titans’ attentions. Armin and I led Eren towards the hole, who with a mighty grunt placed the heavy stone, covering the hole and preventing anymore Titans from coming in. Wall Maria is safe. That relief went by quick when I saw Eren’s Titan form slump, apparently out of juice. Armin and I started climbing on Eren’s Titan back. Armin managed to pull Eren out, complaining a bit that Eren was hot. He slipped when he manage to free Eren and brought Eren with him as he fell onto the ground. Armin then turned around froze and I looked up saw two Titans approaching us.

 

“Eren! Armin!” I rushed forward to my family, in desperate to protect them at all costs.

 

That’s when something came falling from the sky. It quickly sliced the napes of the two Titans with one blow. The figure then landed gracefully on one of the dying Titans.

 

I jumped down and landed next to Armin.

 

“Mikasa?”

 

“That is….”

 

_The Wings of Freedom._

 

The figure who killed the Titans turned around and saw his face. My blood began to boil and I suddenly became angry. This was the man who caused not only Eren’s love but also death. I silently rage internally as I glared at the face who was staring us.

 

_Levi………_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments if you think anything is wrong and whatnot. It will be either Levi's or Eren's POV. yay!


	5. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter will be shorter than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy it though.

**~Levi's POV~**

Eren Fucking Yage was here. He was a military trainee for 3 years. He was here for 3 fucking years, and I didn't notice him. After all the time, trying to find him, he was just under my nose.

 

After the sealing to ensure the prevention of Wall Maria, Eren, who was unconscious, was taken into custody of the Military Police. I swear Kasa fought with tooth and nail when he was dragged away from her embrace. I see that she hasn't changed one bit. Although I should start calling her Mikasa from now on, seeing her records. However, I was slightly annoyed how she now shared the same surname as me: Ackerman. Mushroom Head Armin is still the same nervous character. He even has the same name. And then there was Eren. His surname is now Jäger.

 

After that situation I ordered Mikasa and Armin into my office. When they entered, I can see the murderous aura that Mikasa is emitting that was accompanied with a bone-chilling glare. Obviously I can tell it was directed towards me. Whoop-dee-do. I told the fresh graduates to sit down and chat. It went a little like this:

 

"So.........."Mikasa begun.

 

".............." Armin waited.

 

 "..........................." I stared back at her with an equally stoic expression.

 

".......You remembered?" Mikasa finally asked.

 

"Tch. Hell, yeah I do. What I else would I've called you here for?"

 

 "Ohhhh, I don't know. (rolling eyes) Maybe to ask why Eren is a Titan, or maybe to ask any other personal information such as if we'd know that Eren was a Titan all along?"

 

".............."

 

"Speak up, midget."

 

"Mikasa!" Armin looked horrified.

 

"......I see that your manners are the same as always," I retorted.

 

"And I see that you are just as short as ever," she shot back.

 

"MIkasa!"

 

"What. It's true. You know it's true."

 

"Talk about my height again and I'll ensure that you won't ever see sunlight again."

 

"Bring it on, shortstack."

 

"Guys, please. Let's calm down and talk about this."

 

 "Ohoh. I see that you are the pacifier as always, Armin."

 

"Don't dare talk to Armin that way!" she snarled. Whoooo. Looks like I have met someone who rivals to a rabid wolf.

 

"It wasn't criticism. It was a compliment."

 

"Thank you Le-, I mean Army Co-, I mean Corporal."

 

"Levi or sir is just fine. We know we are all familiar with each other 900 years ago."

 

"A-Anyways, did you meet anybody else who remembered? Sir." Armin added the last part about 2 seconds later.

 

"Yeah, everyone I knew. Well, everybody except your friends because I didn't know they were with you guys."

 

"O-Oh y-yeah."  _I see you still stammer. Well, I won't complain because he's actually trying his best and being polite. After all, we're not of equal status anymore._ "Everybody remembered, sir."

 

"I see. Then I guess the brat remembers too, doesn't he?"

 

".................." Armin said nothing.

 

"..................." Even Mikasa didn't react with the word 'brat'. Something is definitely wrong.

 

"What. What is it," I said, trying to hide the waver in my voice.

 

"I'm sorry, Levi."  _No. No. No, don't say that. I don't like that tone._ "Eren is the only one who doesn't remember." _  
_

".................What do you mean." _That can't be true._

 

"It means get he doesn't remember and he probably never will! Probably it's because what you did to him!" Mikasa finally spoke up, her eyes glinting dangerously. _  
_

"Mikasa. Don't," Armin warned.

 

"What?! I never did anything. Much less harm him! How is it my fault?!?!" I questioned.

 

She practically roared, **"IT WAS YOU WHO DROVE EREN TOWARDS HIS DEATH! HE SUFFERED SO MUCH WAITING FOR YOU! WHEN HE HEARD OF YOUR DEATH, HE ISOLATED HIMSELF AND REFUSED TO SPEAK TO ANYBODY! HE WAS DESTROYING HIMSELF INSIDE. WHEN HE LOST OUR PARENTS AND MOST OF HIS FRIENDS TO THAT FIRE THAT EMPEROR BASTARD STARTED, HE IMMEDIATELY DRANK A BOTTLE OF POISON HE APPARENTLY HID FROM ALL OF US AND DRANK IT! IT WAS ARMIN AND I WHO SAW HIS RIGID, ROTTING BODY ON THE GROUND! AND DID YOU KNOW WHAT WE DID?!? WE DRANK THE LEFTOVER POISON THAT HE SPILLED AND WILLINGLY WENT TO JOIN WITH HIM. AND BAM, BEFORE WE KNOW IT, HERE WE ARE. ALL BACK ALIVE. AND TO TOP IT OFF, EREN DOESN'T REMEMBER A GODDAMN SINGLE THING ABOUT US!"** She had tears flowing from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks like rivers, however those are the least of my worries.

 

After hearing those words, I felt a mixture of emotions swelling up inside me. Pain, sorrow, regret, and guilt were among them. _It was my fault that Eren died? How long has he been waiting form me? Did he actually killed himself? Knowing this brother-complex, I knew she wouldn't lie. So everything was my fault. I led to Eren's death.  
_

 

So I said softly, "So. It was my fault."

 

Armin shot a look at Mikasa. "No, it's not your fault," he began, "Technically, there were numerous factors that contributed to Eren's passing. Everyone he loves and knows were dropping dead. I can see why he would commit suicide. He doesn't want to bear the news that eventually Mikasa and I will eventually die."

 

Silence ensued.  _Even though it's not the right time, I'm_ _impressed, Arlert._ _  
_

I let out a gusty sigh. "Ok. So, it's not my fault, but ultimately set off a chain reaction."

 

Armin replied, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Sir."

 

"Just drop the 'sir' right now. You can call me that whenever we are in public. You can just call me Levi."

 

"Right now isn't the right time to talk about this. Let's now get to the real point why we are here. Where's Eren?" Mikasa's voice was set dangerously low that ended with a growl.

 

I answered, "He's currently underground in the basement right now. The Military Force is currently have him under their eyes."

 

"Well, why don't you do something about it?!? Get Eren out of there."

 

"Mikasa....." Armin warned.

 

"Erwin and I are currently on that right now. We have to tread carefully because it's the police. Eren will be put into court to make the final decisions on where he will be given to. However, right now, I'm giving you my precious time explaining the necessary details that was actually forbidden for me to say to both of you. But because I am a great and caring guy and I know how much both of you care about Eren, I'm risking my loyalty to the military just by speaking those few simple words to you,"I spat out those last words.

 

Mikasa stayed silent after hearing me.

 

"We're sorry! Right, Mika?" He shot another glare at MIkasa as if she dares to talk back."We appreciate everything you're doing for us right now. We're just worried about Eren, that's all."

 

I sighed. "Look, I'm just as worried about Eren as you guys are. I'm trying to get you guys to participate in the court, although I'd say you will go, having numerous contact with Eren as a Titan."

 

"Yes, thank you for your hard work." I swear this kid is like a angel.

 

"You guys should scram now. The military will get suspicious. Don't worry. Erwin is planning something to convince Zackley to let the Survey Corps get a hold on Eren. I don't know exactly know what it is, but knowing him, it will be dangerous, so you better keep your calm whatever happens out there. Erwin also remembers, so he won't hurt Eren intentionally unless it's required."

 

"Thank you for telling us this, Levi," Armin says, "Is there any way we can help?"

 

"No, there's nothing for now, but just make sure nothing bad goes on outside. You hear me?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Armin saluted.

 

"Sure......." Mikasa mumbled. I was surprised by her word. She kept unusually quiet this whole time with my conservation with Arlert.

 

"I'm going to check on Eren with Erwin now. You best better leave. Good day to you too."

 

"You too, sir!"

 

".................."

 

They both exited out through my doors, Armin going first. MIkasa paused halfway by the doorway and muttered a quick, "Thank you for doing this" that could barely be heard. She then quickly closed the door.

 

Even with all that attitude I displayed, I can't help but feel guilty. It was my fault Eren died. But what happens if I keep Eren away from me? If I manage to keep Eren away from me, he can be happy without feeling any emotions with me. This shoots a pain in my heart. If I keep Eren away from me, I will be at lost without him. I shook my head. No. I'm doing this for Eren's sake. I have to keep him happy in this Titan-forsaken world, although there's not much to be happy with in this era. I can't cause anymore of his pain and sadness. To keep Eren happy, I must avoid him and act like he's a stranger to me.

 

I breathed deeply and placed my hand on my forehead. What a day. I deeply exhaled, checked around my body to see if I'm missing anything, and then head off to Erwin's office.

 

**\------------------------------------Time Lapse-----------------------------------------**

It took a fucking 3 three days for the brat to finally gain his conscious. We were waiting for him by the time he awakes. Erwin was sitting at the chair at my right side. My eyes wandered away. I didn't want to face those beautiful sea-green eyes. I kept my guarded façade up. It was Erwin who talked first.

 

"You spent three days in a coma, only to awake now?"

 

"......................."

 

"Eren," Erwin continued on, "Do you have any questions?"

 

Eren first looked at Erwin as if he was sizing him up. Then he stared at me.  _God, he still have those same eyes._ I tried to divert my eyes away from his.

 

"Uh.... Uhm......" I heard Eren stammer. _Goddamn it. The kid didn't deserve such a thing, even if he can turn into a Titan._ "Where am I?" He raised his arms to find that his wrists were bounded by chains.

 

"You can probably see that for yourself, but this is an underground cell," Erwin stated calmly, "Your person is currently under the police force's responsibility. We've been finally been allowed to talk to you barely a few minutes ago." I stared at him. _Liar. We were here longer than that._

 

"What's next?" Eren questioned nervously, "And what about the trainees who were hanging around me?!"

 

"We're hearing them out. Them, as well as anyone else who might know something about your past."

 

Eren stayed silent, digesting those words.

 

Erwin plowed on, "What we're going to do from now on won't be much of a change from how it's been so far." He held a key with a piece of leather cord tied to it.

 

"Hey......." Eren started, "I know that key." Inside, I snorted at that kid. Honestly, his stupidity didn't change at all. We obviously took it from you, kid.

 

"Sure you do. It's yours." Thank you for pointing it out, Captain Obvious. "You can have it back later." What are you going to use it now, huh, Erwin? He continued on, "Back at your parents'.... in Doctor Jäger's basement in Shiganshina lies the answer to the Titan questioin. Am I mistaken?"

 

"No, sir... Probably not... Or so my father said." I can't believe that kid.

 

"You lose your memory, and your daddy goes missing, eh?" I drawled, "Now,  _that's_ convenient." I felt a bit guilty after saying those words. It's honestly not the kid's fault.

 

"Levi.... I thought we'd already established that he had no reason to lie." He turns his eyes on me. Thank you, again, Captain Obvious.

 

He continued on again, "There are still a few things I would like to know. However, as of now, I believe we should ask what it is you want."

 

Eren looked at us in surprise. "What I want?"

 

"To inspect your house, we'd have to recover Shiganshina in Wall Maria. The door there has been broken. Blockading it rapidly would require us to resort to that Titan's power of yours. Like it or not, the Titan's have a definite influence on our fates. The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan follow the same principles as you do, presumably.... Your will is the 'key'," Erwin held up the key necklace, "The 'key' that can allow humanity to escape this hopeless situation."

 

"I...." Eren stared down at his bed covers. I saw that he was shaking. "I, uh....." Poor kid. He's too young to do this sort of thing. He had his face hidden in the shadows the cell provided. I decided that he should get a little encouragement.

 

"Hello.... We don't have all day, you little piece of trash," I said, keeping with what I believe is a bored expression. The name I called him might be uncalled for. "What is it you wanna do."

 

That was when he looked up with eyes, full of passion, hatred, anger, and lust for blood and revenge. His teeth were clenched, and his whole body was trembling. This caught me by surprise. _  
_

"I wanna join the Scouting Legion and murder them Titans, sir." Eren's voice even sounded creepy and strange.  _Oh Eren. What had this world done to you?_

 

But I have a reputation to uphold. I passed Eren's expression as if it were nothing to me.

 

"Oh hoh...." I can feel my eyes glow from the flames of the torches burning in the smelly dungeon. "Not bad."

 

I began walking towards his cell, "Erwin, tell the higher-ups that I'll be vouching for him." I laid my left hand on one of the bars and forced myself to stare apathetically at him. "Not that I trust him in the least. I just wanna be around to kill him if he ever goes rogue and starts a rampage."  _Goddamn it. What am I saying? I don't actually mean them._ "I doubt the top brass will disagree. I'm the only one for the job after all. Alright, son. You're in. Consider yourself a member of the Scouting Legion."

 

_If we managed to convince the court to hand you over to us. Oh, please. I don't want to lose you again, my love......_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if there are any mistakes that I need to fix. Who's POV should I do for the next chapter? Should I continue with Levi's or shall I mix the POV's up a bit? Please let me know!


	6. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I added a few more sentences from the previous chapter. It's small. It's just right after Mikasa and Armin leaves Levi.

**~Erwin's POV~**

_**In Erwin's office before meeting Eren in the dungeon----** _

 

I sighed. Levi has been around my office in circles. There was a frown etched across his face, and I can tell his mind is deep in thought. Even though I'm keeping my stoic expression on, those feet shuffling is driving me nuts.

 

"Levi."

 

He paused. "Hm?"

 

"Calm down."

 

"You want to me to calm down? With Eren down there chained like as if he was some sort of monster? I need to get Eren outta there. If he's taken by the Military Police through the trial, who knows what sort of things they will do to Eren. We have to make sure that Eren will be in our possession."

 

His words came flowing like if he was waiting for someone to say something. I sighed again, regretting that I have ever spoken to Levi.

 

"Levi, you must calm down. Think about Eren for a moment."

 

"I'm always thinking about Eren, Eyebrows."

 

"First, that's not what I meant. Think what Eren himself is feeling right now? This was forced upon all this and he himself barely knows what's going on. You have to be there for his sake during the trial. You must be willing to do many things if you want to save Eren. Second, that nickname is getting to old. Nobody cares about that anymore."

 

He shot a glance at me. "Fine, then it shall be Commander Catepillar Eyebrows from now on. That name actually suits you better."

 

"On second thought, Eyebrows seems just fine."

 

"Nope, gonna tell everybody about that. Especially," Levi smirked at me, "to Hanji."

 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "First, don't you fucking dare. Second, how did this discussion descended concerning about my eyebrows. We should be talking about Eren. Third, I'm glad that you're at least feeling a little better now."

 

".......Hmm. I guess you're right."

 

My eyebrows quirked. Levi almost never admits that I'm right. But then again, that was the time I was considered the clown and nobody actually considers me. Now I'm the Commander while Levi is in a lower rank position than me. It kinda feels weird now.

 

"Erwin, I never thought it was possible until now, but how did you get your eyebrows in a position like that?"

 

I let my eyebrows go back to their original spots. "Secret."

 

"You and your goddamn eyebrows....."

 

"Awww. Thanks for caring about me and my eyebrows. If you care so much, I can ask my eyebrows to start going out with you."

 

"Ew, no that's disgusting."

 

"Figures. Now, we're getting sidetracked here. We must focus on getting Eren out of the mess he's in."

 

"Well, do you have something?"

 

"Why'd you ask me that?"

 

"Well, you're the Commander. Think some shitty plan up to get Eren out of here."

 

I scoffed at him, "Excuse me for my plan being shitty. And I should remind you that I was the one formulating the plan while you were just wandering around my office, disturbing my train of thought."

 

"Tch. You're the leader now and I'm just the following your orders. Not my job to take the leadership jobs."

 

"For your information, you're ranked Corporal, which is just below my rank. You still have to deal with some leadership stuff."

 

"Fuck you and your logic Commander Catepillar Eyebrows."

 

"I'm gonna ignore that and continure on. Do you want to save Eren's life or not?"

 

"What kind of question was that? Of course, I will. I will do anything to save Eren. He's just a brat!"

 

I narrowed my eyes at Levi. "Levi, Eren isn't just any kid. He's something worth important to you than your own life."

 

"I already know that. I don't know what you're leading to," he growled.

 

I sighed. "You want save Eren, not because he's a boy. Also it's certainly not for his own sake. It's for your own, isn't it?"

 

Levi stayed silent, so I plowed on.

 

"You just want don't want him to die because it means that you're losing Eren again. You don't want suffer on not being by Eren's side anymore."

 

He glanced warily at me. "Yes. That's true. I can't bear losing Eren again. Before I came to the office, I had a talk with Kasa, who's now Mikasa, and Armin. They both remembered. They told me the rest of their friends rememberd, but not Eren. It's only Eren who didn't remember."

 

I stayed silent, taking this in.

 

He continued on, "I think it's my fault that he doesn't remember. I died and left him alone."

 

"No, Levi," I stated firmly, "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure that's not the reason Eren doesn't remember you."

 

"Do you want to know how Eren die?" That question surprised me.

 

"He died by drinking poison. Apparently after our deaths, he locked himself in his room. He would only come out to eat and take a shit. Not only that, the bastard Nero started a fire that killed nearly all his friends and his parents. That's when he broke. It was Armin and Mikasa who found Eren lying on the floor. A bottle of poison was lying near him. Mikasa is right. It was I who led to his death."

 

I let his words come to me, and I digested them. So, that's why Levi was nervous and angtsy.  _Wow, Eren. You had completely changed Levi during those years. He would never think something like that with his friends._

 

I calmly replied back, "Levi, this isn't your fault. As you said, there were numerous factors that drove Eren towards to his death."

 

He chuckled, "That was what Arlert exactly said." He's trying to avoid the subject, but I let him slide.

 

"Arlert?"

 

"Ah, I meant Armin. Apparently, some of them had their names changed, both first and surname."

 

"Yes, I remembered him. Bright young fellow, wasn't he?"

 

"Yes, we all remember. He's still the same."

 

I accidentally let my mind wander back 900 years ago, basking at the happy memories I made, where there was no Titans and no huge walls around the city, only a spoiled emperor and mobs with torches and pitchforks. I realized I was daydreaming and I shook my head. No daydreaming for me anymore. That was the old me. Now's the time to focus on the present. I cleared my throat.

 

"Now, back to Eren. I will tell you the plan, but it's risky. Please bear with it if you want to save Eren."

 

And I told him about my plan. When I finished, the immediate reply was, "No."

 

"Levi......"

 

"No, Erwin. I'm not gonna hurt Eren. Physically and not to mention mentally."

 

"Levi, do you want him alive or not? This is the best plan I got. Unless you can think up another plan."

 

"Fine," he spat.

 

I stood up and we began to leave my office for our journey to the dungeon. 

 

May Eren forgive what I'm going to do to him.

 

**~Levi's POV~**

_**At the trial** _

 

 

May Eren forgive what I'm going to do to him. The plan will and can put a lot of emotion stress on Eren. Even though I shouted those words at Erwin, I'm thinking this can actually works towards my favor. I can get Eren to maintain a distance away from me.

 

Also may Mikasa and Armin forgive me what I'm going to do to Eren. Armin was understanding, but Mikasa will be a problem. She's like a fucking volcano waiting to explode at the right moment.

 

I have sent Hanji and Mike to pick up Eren from the dungeon. While I was standing beside Erwin, I noticed Mikasa and Armin at the opposite of the room. I remembered it was they who had physical contact with Eren, so I guess they're on court to provide evidence.

 

Eren finally arrived with his hands handcuffed behind his back with two Military Police officers behind him. He looked around nervously and I can tell that Eren feels really uncomfortable. Poor kid. He doesn't know what's going to happen to him soon.

 

The plan now begins.

 

Once he's kneeled down and chained tightly to the pole, Zackley appeared and began the trial.

 

I blocked out everything on what's happening. That will be Erwin's job to convince Zackley why the Scouting Legion should take Eren. Instead, I focused on Eren. His eyes were looking around and I see he's trembling. I saw him look startled when he realized Mikasa and Armin was there. Then he was replying to Zackley's words.

 

Erwin nudged me and brought me back to the going ons of the trial. I noticed that a citizen from was making his speech. I realized he's a conservatist.

 

"......All you do is spouting unachievable idealistic nonsense that will only lead us to our demise, if we take it seriously!" the pig was saying, "You have no right to be called heroes any longer!"

 

That's it. While those pigs are just stuffing themselves, my comrades are dying left and right. I remained my stoic expression, although I laced my words with venom.

 

"Talking big, huh, you swine. Where's the guarantee Titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up all the gates? 'We', 'us'... by 'us' you keep chanting, you must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you, while your kind fattens up in safetly, eh? Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands, but that never even occurred to you swines, eh?"

 

He stammered a bit and tried to make a comeback, but that's when I completely blocked him out. I saw that damn Wallist making some excuse, but I don't pay a goddamn much attention to them anymore. My eyes flickered back to Eren. He was trembling. Of course, he's trembling. This trial decides whether he should live or die.

 

I allowed the conversation flow. When I snapped back to reality, it was to the point Nile Dawk, the Commander of the Military Police, said, "It sounds unbelievable, but when these two were both only 9, they stabbed to death three adult robbers."

 

Nile plowed on, but I wasn't hearing anything more. My eyes widened when I heard that. _Jesus, Eren. What did you do during your childhood?_

 

Then I saw Eren began talking. He's now letting his emotions take control over his words. That's when I knew Erwin's plan is going to reach to the point where I'll come into play.

 

When the whole courtroom finally went silent after Eren's tirade, I went over to Eren's place, feeling a bit sick in the stomach. _I'm sorry, Eren. This is for your sake._  I kept my face expressionless as I planted myself in front of Eren and raised my leg and kicked his face really hard. Something came out of Eren's mouth and I saw it was a tooth. _Oh, god. I didn't mean to kick that hard._ But I had to keep going. I only allowed him one second to realize what's going on when I kneed him in the stomach. Hard. I made sure everyone was concentrating on us, just like the plan goes. I grabbed a fistfull of Eren's beautiful soft brown hair, raised my leg, and kneed his left cheek. 

 

I let go of Eren and he slumped over. I placed my foot on his head and heard words coming from my mouth.

 

"This is just my opinion, but when it comes to teaching somebody discipline, I believe pain is the most effective way." I feel my eyes narrowed. "What you need most at the moment is not a lecture, but a practical lesson. Besides, you're an easy target for my kicks now that you're crouching."

 

Eren doesn't say anything. I can see blood flowing out his mouth and nose. Even though I myself believe it was too extreme, it had to be believable if I want to convince everyone in court.

 

I kept kicking Eren in the stomach. Three minutes had passed when I heard Nile. "Wait, Levi...."

 

I stopped my kicking and placed my foot on Eren's face. "What is it?"

 

Then he went on an extremely long speech how it's dangerous to be near Eren. Like I give a shit. But I must continue on. 

 

When he finished, I replied, "What are you saying? Weren't you guys," I grabbed Eren's hair again and showed his face to that bastard Nile, "going to dissect him?"

 

The Military Police remained quiet. I noticed that one is holding a gun.

 

"Huh......" Before I know it, I began a long boring speech myself. What a surprise, but I considered it necessary for Erwin's plan. _It better work, Erwin._  I told how that Eren has defeated at least 20 Titans in his Titan form. Wouldn't the Military Police have a dandy job handling Eren? After I have spoke, I let Erwin take over. When Zackley asked if I'm capable of killing Eren, I replied with an immediate yes.

 

That's when I saw Mikasa in the corner of my eye. She looked like she's ready to slice my head off and cut away every single of my limbs. But thank goodness Armin was there, restraining her. I guess he realized what our plan was.

 

It was finally decided that Eren will temporarily be placed into the Scouting Legion and go out out with a mission with us. We will report back and tell them the results of our mission.

 

Everybody began leaving and I saw the Military Police released Eren. Hanji and Mike went towards him and escorted him to the room we had reserved after the trial.

 

When Erwin and I arrived at the room, we saw Eren sitting on the couch and Hanji and Mike standing nearby. I lay my back against the wall while Erwin approached Eren.

 

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Okay, Eren. I know I hit you hard and multiple times, but grow up now.

 

"Sorry about that," I heard Erwin say, "You really did speak up your mind in front of the general and other big shots unrestrainedly, after all. That gives us the perfect chance to play the card that we had prepared up our sleeves. The pain you're in was also necessary to achieve our goal." He lifts up his hand towards Eren. "You have my respect. And nice to meet you, Eren. Let's get along from now on."

 

Smooth move, Erwin. You already know all about the kid and the kid knows not much about you. In fact, you both were the most laziest people I have ever met. You both were like two peas in a pod.

 

Nevertheless, a "Yes sir" and "Nice to meet you too" came out of Eren's mouth.

 

I couldn't get the feeling of guilt off my chest. I had to use and hurt Eren to keep him safe. I walked over to him and sat right next to him, my legs crossed and my on the couch's stand's edge.

 

"Say, Eren," I began.

 

"Y-yes?" He was sweating and he's holding the napkin that he used to wipe away the blood tightly. Goddamnit brat, I'm not going to do anything to you anymore.

 

"Do you hate me?" I looked at him at the corner of my eyes. I was met with scared yet shining teal eyes.

 

"N-no... I understand the act you put up needed to be believable." Great, he's stammering. He's scared of me now.

 

However, I ignored that feeling and looked away from him. "Good, then."

 

Then Hanji started blabbing about how I hit him too hard. But as we talked I noticed Eren was staring at me. _Oh god, no. Don't do this Eren._  Luckily, Hanji noticed what's going on. She's remarkably quick on situations like this. She quickly asked Eren to check out his mouth to make sure its okay. Even though Hanji was right in front of him as he opened his mouth, I didn't miss the fact that Eren's eyes is still looking at my direction.

 

"Eh?" All of us concentrated on Hanji after she made that little comment.

 

"Your tooth..... It's growing back...."

 

Cue colorful language running in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with Erwin's POV! I can't think of anything anymore. Not really good on what Erwin has in mind. Had to switch to Levi if I want to make it longer. Please leave any comments if there's something I need to know.
> 
> BTW I'm thinking of starting another fanfic. Don't you steal this idea bitches! It's about instead of Annie, Berthodlt, and Reiner as the warriors, it will Eren, Mikasa, and Armin as the warriors. Whaddaya think?


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE YOU GUYS!!!! I WUZ LIKE I GOTTA DO THIS. BUT THEN I WUZ LIKE: BEING THE LAZY FATASS I AM, I'M GONNA EAT TWO GIGANTOR BAGS OF LAYS POTATO CHIPS, HICKORY BARBEQUE AND SEA SALT & GARLIC (GOD I LUV BBQ), AND WASTE MAH LIFE STARING AT OTHER PPL'S GREAT WORKS OF ERERI, INCLUDING FAN COMICS.
> 
> That only lasted for a day. I actually finished up that huge ass bag of BBQ chips. My dad finished up the Sea salt & Garlic chips. My mom enjoyed some of the BBQ chips. Anyhoo, you're not here to listen to my ramblin. Ur here to see this shit story I'm gonna make. Here are my other lame ass excuses on why I didn't upload:
> 
> 1) I have gotten writer's block. I know it's early but I really had a hard time how to get the story going.  
> 2) My parents see my winter break as a training period for midterms and SAT.  
> 3) Due to my parents, I fell back behind on reading the other lovely works of people's Ereri stories. (I recommend Cryptic Love and Ereri 365 Project to those who luv reincarnation.)
> 
> Btw, uploads might take quite a while due to midterms and other loads of shitty tests that are gonna pop up like acne in front of my face. To those who live in California, are high school juniors, and take the CM, u get what I mean. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter.

**~Levi's POV~**

 

 

_I looked at through the windows. It was a beautiful night. Stars were shining brightly_ (like diamonds in the sky!!! geddit?!?! no? oka moving on...)  _But that wasn't what was filling my mind. I was in a room. To be more specific, Eren's room. I was on the bed, kneeling on the sheets and my torso revealed. In front of me, Eren was displayed right in front of me. He was naked and breathing heavily as I leaned forward and began peppering his exposed neck with light kisses. I heard him moan as I began to nibble on his earlobe. I trailed down, my lips ever so lightly brushed against his beautiful bronze skin. I grind my lower body against his hips and _palmed his erection with my left hand_ , earning a loud moan from him. Even thought the night was cold, his body was blazing hot and sweats were dotted everywhere. I smirked internally. I wasn't even started._

 

 

_"L_ _eviiiiiii......."_

 

 

_E_ _ren groaned my name as reached to the point where his exposed nipples are. I latched my teeth gently on his right one and began teasing him, pulling the pink nipple and swirling my tongue over it. My left hand began pumping his hard erection._

 

 

_"Ahhhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhh~~~.......!"  
_

 

 

_He moaned loudly. His face began to turn pink like the sunset. He arched his back when began to tease his left nipple with my right hand._

 

 

_"Ohhhhhhh~~.... Leviiiiii~~......."_

 

 

_"How'd you began to turn on so quickly? I barely even started." I basically purred._

 

 

_Eren shivered at the sound of my voice. His eyes, bright and illuminating, glowed due to the moonlight shining through the windows. Oh, how I love those eyes. I took the opportunity to lean forward and press my lips on to his. The light kiss, quickly turned into a deep, passionate kiss. I gently nipped his lower nip, which he gasped, allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. His tongue and I dueled, competing to gain dominance in Eren's domain, but as usual, I won. I tangled with Eren's tongue and explored the room in his mouth. I could feel Eren's moans as I sealed our lips together and start to suck his tongue. When we finally released, he was breathing heavily.  
_

 

 

_"Leviiii....... I need you. Now." he whined._

 

 

_I also needed him, but I need to teach the brat a lesson. My brat a lesson, in fact. "Is that a way to speak to your commanding officer? You should be asking instead demanding if you want to get what you want." I began to suck on his neck, leaving a kiss mark._

 

 

_"Aaahh... Le-aaaaa~~..... Please~..... I want-aa~~~~......"_

 

 

_"Hm? What do you want, Eren? I can't give what you want if you don't speak properly~~" I teased._

 

 

_"_ _Leviiii...... I want you.... to fuck....... me..... and blow..... me..... away......."_

 

 

_"As you wish, my love."_

 

_My kisses trailed over his abs, to the area where the base of his cock is. I began teasing the area around the base, not touching the cock at all. When I looked up at Eren's face, I didn't regret it. His hands were clenched into fists, holding onto the sheets. He was also a panting mess as his head twists and turns._

 

 

_"Leviiiii...... Dooonnn't~~...... Please~~........"_

 

 

_I smirked and gave into his whims. I sucked on my right index , middle , and ring fingers, coating them thickly with my saliva. I pressed my right index finger on his entrance and pushed. He gasped in pleasure as I began to move my finger around. Goddamn he's hot inside. He shivered when I my lips only touched the head of my cock. My tongue swiped over the cock's head and teasing the small slit. I then began swallowing the cock whole and started my head up and down. He tried to move his hips, but I used my left hand to pin them down, so they won't hit my gag reflex and choke me. I pushed my middle finger into his entrance and began scissoring his insides. I looked up and saw him staring at me and moaning loudly and calling out my name._

 

 

_"Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi...." he kept repeating my name over and over again, desperately do so as if his life depended on it ._ (I would've used the phrase "as if it were a mantra" but I don't think Asian culture has reached Ancient Rome)

 

 

_I penetrated his entrance again with my ring finger. His pants were deep and he moaned lustily as I explore his insides. His back arched and he moaned audibly when my middle finger brushed a point deep inside. I smiled. Got it. His hips began pushing into my fingers, desperately letting finger touch those bundle of nerves again that gave him so much pleasure. It wasn't until a few until he said something._

 

 

_He gasped. "I'm..... I'm gonna... cum.....!!"_

 

 

_"Then do it." I replied, huskily._

 

 

_He didn't hold back as he released his hot cum into my mouth. I swallowed his cum hungrily. I pulled our my fingers out of him. He whimpered at the sudden emptiness inside him._

 

 

_"Are you ready, Eren?"_

 

 

_He frantically nodded, "Yes, Levi! Please, I need now!!"_

 

 

_"Alright, relax. Tell me when you feel comfortable for me to start moving."_

 

 

_I removed the rest of the tunic I had on. I spread and lifted his thigh until they touch his chest and let my cock's head gently rest on his entrance. I slowly pushed my way in his entrance. I could feel Eren tense up against the intrusion._

 

 

_"Remember, Eren. Relax. I won't force you until you're ready."_

 

 

_He nodded at me and I continued to push my way in. When I was all the way in, Eren relaxed and began experimentally moving his hips. I took that as a permission for me to move my hips, thrusting him slowly and gently, into a steady pace. I speed up a bit, causing him to pant._

 

 

_"More~...... Harder~....... Faster~....... Please~........" he managed to moan._

 

 

_I complied to his wishes and began ramming into an increasingly fast pace. The sounds of our skin slapping against each other were loud as I thrust in deeper. Then I finally hit his bundle pleasure spot._

 

 

_"AAAAAhhhhhh~~~!!! There, Levi! Ah, ah, ah, ah~~~....."_

 

 

_I kept hitting the spot over and over again, each thrust harder than the former. I felt I was at my peak. I was about to cum._

 

 

_"L-l-levi~~...! I'm about..... to cum........!!"_

 

 

_"Me too, Eren. Let's do it together."_

 

 

_My wish upheld as Eren shot white substance all over our stomachs while I emitted my cum into him. I collapsed nearby him, enjoying the cool, comfortable sheets and our afterglow. We were both panting heavily, and I can feel my eyelids threatening to fall down. I quickly pulled up a blanket, covering the both us. Eren snuggle onto my chest and sighed contently._

 

 

_"I love you, Levi." he whispered before I saw him close his eyes._

 

 

_I kissed the top of his forehead gently. "I love you , too." I yawned and cuddled as my vision went black._

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up and felt the sun blasting its death rays on my face. Fucking bright sun, always ruining the moment.

 

 

I got up from bed and quickly dressed. It wasn't until the cold water to the face when I remembered what I dreamed about. God. That was the first time Eren and I had sex together and I'd say it was amazing. Although, Eren's back did ache a bit the next morning. I glanced at the mirror and I saw my myself red. Hoh no. Not gonna go out like this. I waited for 10 minutes until my face went back to normal. I put on my stoic expression on. Better. I went to where the dining room is and saw that my whole squad is already there, eating breakfast. Petra was the first to spot me.

 

 

"Good morning, Corporal!!!" she said cheerfully. No matter what I do, she insisted calling me Corporal, although I told her that calling me by name is fine enough. Unfortunately, it spread to the rest of my squad as well.

 

 

"What are we going to do now, Corporal?" Eld asked.

 

 

I sat down on the chair. I saw that a cup of black tea was ready for me. I grabbed the rim of the cup. "We are going to escort Eren to the former HQ of the Scouting Legion. We have to keep a watch over him, in case he goes nuts." I took a sip of the steaming tea.

 

 

"No way Eren will do something like that!" Petra protested. "He's a sweet boy through and through."

 

 

Gunther replied, "Petra. This is Eren we're talking about. Thinking carefully."

 

 

Memories of Eren's anger management issues then appeared in everyone's minds. Gunther had a point.

 

 

Petra sighed. "Fine. You win on that one. But it will be great to see Eren again, wouldn't it? After all these years and we can see him now!"

 

 

"Tch. I bet the brat will be the same as ever," Auruo said.

 

 

"Well, I see that you haven't changed at all," Petra shot back. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. We can discuss like old times, right Corporal?" she teased.

 

 

I sighed. "I doubt it."

 

 

Four pairs of eyes stared at me with confusion. I sighed again. I placed my now empty cup of tea down.

 

 

"Eren doesn't remember."

 

 

Stunned looks on their faces showed how much they care. It was Petra who spoke first.

 

 

"Eren doesn't remember? But the rest of us did. How about his friends and family?" she said quietly.

 

 

"Well, according to Kasa, who's now Mikasa, she said that everybody, including his parents and the rest of their friends, although his father showed minimal signs, remembered. It's just only Eren who doesn't remember." I could feel my throat tighten from there.

 

 

"Oh, Levi......" Petra softly responded. The rest were silent, taking onto my words.

 

 

"It's probably my fault he doesn't remember. Mikasa told how Eren died, in which our deaths led his. I feel so guilty on what happened when I heard what she had to say. Eren was my life. Hearing how and what caused his death made me feel ill." I began pouring out those words, but I didn't care because I felt so miserable.

 

 

"No." I looked up and saw Eld spoke up. "It's not your fault. It's that jackass of an emperor's fault. He's the one who was going crazy back there. He's the one who made Eren miserable."

 

 

"Yea!" Petra piped up. "Don't blame yourself, Levi. The past is over and voila! Eren is back again, healthy and alive!"

 

 

"Alive, yes. But not exactly in the greatest position due to him being a Titan shifter."

 

 

"Well, it's better than him being dead, right?" Gunther said. "You both have second chances now. Take this opportunity and make things right again with Eren."

 

 

I felt a bit better after hearing my squad's words of cheering me up. I gave them a rare smile. Even though we were reborn, I don't want to intrude in Eren's life again. I want him to feel happy, not be at the side of the one who caused his misery and eventual death. He deserves to be with someone else better. Even though I can't be together with him, I can always watch over him and protect him from any harm, although it was a little bit too late from when I heard the reports of him missing two limbs when he was swallowed by a Titan when saving Arlert.

 

 

"Thanks guys. I appreciate what you did for me. You've been behind my backs all the time and never wavered in your decisions. You died with me 900 years ago when you had the opportunity to run away. I can never express my gratitude to you guys."

 

 

Petra waved it off. "Corporal, we know this is important to you. We will support you forever and ever. Maybe in our next lives, too. Who knows?" she giggled. "The point is we will never question you and will always be watching your back."

 

 

"Yea, boss. Like Petra said. Don't go ahead and think we ever leave you behind. We need you as much as you need us- gah!" Auruo backed Petra, then biting his tongue. Again. Some things really never changed.

 

 

I replied, "Thank you all. But we are missing precious minutes. We have to get back on schedule if we want to arrive to the old HQ on time. Think of all the dirty mess inside the old, unused HQ." I wrinkled my nose.

 

 

Petra giggled again. "And here's the Corporal we all know and love."

 

 

I leaned forward to give a swat on her head, but she quickly dodged it. "Just go and get your asses out there."

 

 

Everybody stood up and saluted, "Yessir!"

 

 

They began to leave when I remembered something.

 

 

"Oi."

 

 

They turned around, expectantly waiting to hear what I'm about to say.

 

 

"As much as it kills me, stop being familiar towards Eren. We were put as guards to hold off Eren. We have ask as total strangers to him. If we begin to act familiar towards him, he will begin to look suspicious on why we know about him so much. Do you understand?"

 

 

Everybody slowly nodded as they took in the words.

 

 

"Good. You are all dismissed. Get ready to go to HQ."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! Finally done! I sacrificed my science HW for this! Don't worry. It won't be due till the day after. This is my first time writing a smut scene so don't judge me! I hope will progress as I go along. Sorry if this story is short, but I'm really tired and I need de snooze. 
> 
> I really luuvvvvv Levi. He's my hero!! If you guys haven't known, his life story at the underground is actually in a small series, called Attack on Titan: No Regret. Apparently some people didn't even know about the series, which made me mad. The first episode of an anime of his underground background was released like last month. Anyhoo I hoped you enjoy this and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Please leave any comments below if there's a mess up I need to fix. Thank you.


	8. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my beloved readers! I had managed to squeeze in some time before the finals to upload this chapter! YAY! HAPPINESS! SUNSHINE! RAINBOWS! UNICORNS! BUTTERFLIES! BUTTERCUPS! BUTTER! (Sorry about that. I'm over it, but I am Minecraft player (sue me) and used to have a crazy addiction to Skydoesminecraft.) Anyhoo, I want to announce that I'm planning to make a new fanfic for the Ereri ship! It will slightly different then you will be used to seeing but I will give you a major clue! Erin Hunter and cats. That's all I'm going to say. I'm so excited!
> 
> BTW: It has come to my senses that one of the comments reminded something very, very important. Yes, this fanfic will contain spoilers. Those who wants to stick to AoT anime, do not fret. I will bring out a warning in notes like these saying when it will is time for you to sadly leave this wonderful fanfic. I have read the manga to catch up what's going on ahead because I'm impatient. This fanfic is mostly based on the manga rather than the anime, so sorry AoT anime lovers out there! Don't worry. There will be extra included scenes such as the last chapter that isn't seen in the book so the fanfic can continue longer and be enjoyed by you Ereri shippers out there!
> 
> Anyhoo, back to this chapter! Enjoy. I have toiled over this chapter.

**~Eren’s POV~**

 

I had stayed in the dungeon for another week after the trials. Now knowing that my life isn’t in danger anymore puts me slightly in ease. When it was time for the guards to escort me to where the Corporal and his squad are waiting, I was already geared up and ready to go. There was one guard at each of my side. Even though they were looking straight ahead, I can feel their murderous intent. They had to be next a freakin’ monster that they didn’t want to be even five meters from them. I can feel one of the guards glaring at me as we marched to the outside. Feelings mutual, douchebags.

 

 

I was lucky during the trial. My life was spared and I was deemed Humanity’s Last Hope. I found that ironic, for I was not only a hope for humanity but also a threat to them. I was a monster, waiting to wreak havoc the moment I was provoked.

 

 

When we finally stepped outside, I felt the sun’s ray blast upon me, filling me from top to bottom with its warmth. I looked up and saw the clear blue sky splotched with pure white clouds. I noticed a way off where the special operations squad is waiting. I saw that all of them except the Corporal have curiosity in their eyes as they stared at me. The Corporal was looking at a different direction, with a bored look on his face, as if this was a waste of his time.

 

 

I ignored that and went towards to the already saddled horse waiting for me. I hoisted myself up on the horse. I can still feel the burning intensity of the squad members’ eyes staring at me. Thankfully, the moment I got comfortable on the saddle, Corporal Levi turned his head around and with a terse, “Let’s go,” they snapped their gazes forward and we were off.

 

 

It took a long time to reach towards our destination, which is supposed to be the old headquarters of the Scouting Legion. Up ahead, I saw two people chatting with each other and behind me, there were soft exchange of words between the Corporal and a lady, I think called Petra.

 

 

Corporal. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier. The one who will end my life if I ever show any signs of losing control. I had looked up to him ever since I was a kid. He was basically my childhood hero. During training, I have dreamed working alongside with him through sheer effort and strength. I knew it will take a while, but I wanted to prove myself that I am determined to reach the goal of humanity’s freedom. However, things went haywire and here I am. I’m with Levi, yes, but I am put in constant watch by him, due to the unpredictability of my inner Titan. One wrong move, and Levi will definitely kill on the spot.

 

 

When the old HQ came into view, the man the right of me, Auruo I think, started making a conversation with me. I pretended to look interested, due the fact the beginning words and personality reminded me too strongly of Horseface. But then I feel something staring at my back with such intensity that it’s making me shiver. I dared to slightly turn my head to where it was coming from and I was met with piercing gunmetal eyes. Those cold eyes were so fierce that I quickly spun head to look forward again to forget them.

 

 

In my entire life, I was grateful for Auruo when he spoke up again, allowing me to focus on something else again other than those eyes.

 

 

“Don’t get cocky, noob,” he was saying, “Titan power or whatever, but just because Corporal Levi was put in charge of supervising a piss poor brat like yo-“That’s when there was a sickening sound coming from his mouth. Blood spluttered everywhere, surprising me. Today, I have learned that Auruo is a tongue-biter.

 

 

When we finally reached the HQ, we began to unpack. I was tending the horses, overhearing Petra and Auruo’s conversation about Auruo’s bitten tongue. But I was busy with thoughts going through my mind.

 

 

After unpacking, I have learned another new thing. My Corporal apparently is a clean freak. I was put in charge of cleaning the upper floors. When I finished the cleaning the, deeming it as clean enough, I went to Corporal Levi. I went downstairs and entered the room where the Corporal is. Just in time, I saw him opening the window. The light shined gently upon him, like if he was some sort of holy being, compared to the shadows I was standing, emphasizing the monster I am.

 

 

“Sir, I have finished cleaning the upper floors. May I ask where I’m going to sleep?”

 

 

He pulled down the handkerchief that was covering his mouth in order to speak.

 

 

“Your room is in the dungeon,” he replied.

 

 

“Huh? Another dungeon?” I saw something flash across his eyes, but before I can determine what the emotion was, it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

 

 

“Of course,” he replied, his face emotionless the whole time, “You can’t control yourself, after all. If you turn into a Titan in your sleep, in the dungeon, we’ll be able to restrain you.”

 

 

This is one of the reasons why admire him, even I though I didn't want to admit out loud, considering the situation I was in. He’s smart and knows what he’s doing when it involves with Titans.

 

 

“That’s one of the conditions we had to accept when you were released to us. The rules that we must hold up,” he finished. Oh, scratch that. They were forced to. But, wait. Does that he didn’t want to restrain me? Suddenly, a whole new level of respect for him was raised.

 

 

There was silence a bit of silence that hung in the air as we stared each other’s eyes, which was unnerving because Corporal’s eyes were cold although I couldn't help but be fascinated with them.

 

 

“I’ll go check the rooms you cleaned,” Corporal began, breaking the silence, “You start cleaning here.”

 

 

“Yes sir…..” I mumbled staring at the floor.

 

 

I hear his footsteps fade away.

 

 

“You look upset.”

 

“Eh?!” Whoa. Whoever said that surprised me.

 

 

When I looked up, I saw Petra standing at the doorway, a broom in her hands indicating that she was sweeping the floor. She was looking at me with concern. But there was something in her eyes that made me slightly confused. I can’t place my finger what’s going on in those eyes, so I shrugged it off.

 

 

She smiled softly at me. Geez, she looks just like Christa. “It’s not rare for people to get upset after talking to him. He’s not what people expect to see, you know. He doesn't look like the flawless hero they imagine.”

 

 

I feel my face heat up. Those childhood dreams were crushed. Whoop de do. I hope Petra didn't notice my red face.

 

 

“Starting with his short stature,” she continued on. Good, I think she’s ignoring my red face, which will be an uncomfortable subject for me to talk about. “He’s also unexpectedly tense, rude, and unapproachable.”

 

 

I did not want to meet Petra’s eyes, not wanting to know what will flash in those eyes when she saw my red face. “What I personally found unexpected about him is that he obeys his superiors’ decisions without objection,” I heard myself say.

 

 

“You thought that he’s strong and influential, he wouldn't care much about things like ranks and the chain of command,” she said. 

 

 

“Yes… I didn’t expect him to submit to anyone’s orders.”

 

 

“Well, I don’t know the details, but his past is similar to what you described. I heard that before he entered the Scouting Legion, he was born in the underground and known as a widely renown thug.” She was staring at the ground. It must be a sensitive subject. “I don’t know what exactly happen, but he gave in to Commander Erwin.”

 

 

“Commander Erwin!” I said, shocked.

 

 

 

“Hey, Eren.”

 

 

Both Petra and I flinched. Levi had popped silently behind us. I saw Petra quickly busying herself sweeping around the room as if she hadn’t even had a conversation with me. Thank you, Petra for being so helpful.

 

 

“Yes, sir!” Corporal Levi narrowed his eyes at me. I was sweating profusely but I didn’t waver my gaze away from his. Then he spoke in a tone that gave me shivers down my spine, accompanied with his infamous glare.

 

 

“That won’t do. Go and redo the cleaning.”

 

**\--------------------------------------------Time Lapse----------------------------------------------------**

 

Night has finally come. I was so exhausted after cleaning the upper floors thrice until it was to the Corporal’s satisfaction. Dinner had passed and everybody was exchanging words with one another. Corporal Levi’s trust for Commander Erwin is really strong. I also discussed about my situation as a Titan. That’s when I realized how I knew that I must inflect pain on my body in order to turn into a Titan. As I stared at my hand, wondering how I knew, Corporal Levi spoke. I straightened up and give him my fullest attention.

 

 

“You should all be aware of this already,” he said, addressing to everyone. “You won’t get anything new out of him other than what’s already written in the reports.” He leaned back on his chair, laying one of his hands on the table in order to get in a more comfortable position. “Oh well, that won’t stop her from trying, though. I’m sure. Her monkeying around might be the death of you, Eren.”

 

 

“Eh? Her?” I was confused a bit. Was Corporal Levi joking? He doesn’t look like the type to joke.

 

 

_Bam!_

 

 

The doors flew open and a woman appeared through the doorway. She had goggles on had reddish-brown hair tied into a ponytail. I recognized her. She’s the one who escorted me to the trials along with Squad Leader Mike. I remembered her name was Hanji.

 

 

“Good evening, Levi’s squad!!!” she shouted happily, “How’da like sleeping in a castle?!”

 

 

“Her,” Corporal Levi confirming my question, clearing up my confusion.

 

 

She pulled up a chair and sat down across me.

 

 

“Squad Leader Hanji,” I said respectfully.

 

 

“Hi ya, Eren. Long time no see! But enough with the formalities! Just call me Hanji!” she said, gleefully. I stared at her at shock. I looked around, but the others doesn’t seem surprised, although Lance Corporal was staring at her quite oddly.

 

 

“But Squad Lea-“ I began to protest.

 

 

“NO!” she exclaimed, slightly scaring me. Who is this woman? “Han-ji. Hanji. Repeat after me, Eren!”

 

 

“H-Hanji,” I stuttered.

 

 

“Yay!" She grinned like a maniac, "Now back to business! At the present, I’m in charge of researching a couple of Titans we captured alive in the city. And I’d like to assist me in tomorrow’s experiment, Eren. I’m here to get your OK.” Her eyes are shining. Like a wolf’s. I have a bad feeling about this….

 

 

“Experiment?” I asked nervously, “But I can’t see what I can-“

 

 

She interrupted me, “Oh, you so can! You can be super zealous for starters!” Now there were beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Her face is turning pink too.

 

 

“Um, well you see,” I heard myself say awkwardly, “I’m not the one who can give the OK that you want. I’m not exactly free to decide what I can do, so…..”

 

 

“Levi?” she glanced over to the Corporal. He looked impassive as ever. “What plans do you have regarding Eren tomorrow.”

 

 

His eyes narrowed. If looks can kill, the Corporal’s would have definitely have won a gold medal. However, it doesn’t seem to faze Hanji. I wonder how she can put up with it.

 

 

“Cleaning up the yard,” he finally spoke.

 

 

“Alright! It’s all settled, then!” Hanji leaned forward and stood up as grabbed my hand. I couldn’t help but saw that the Corporal was giving her a glare that was deathly than any other glares that I have seen. I thought that wasn’t even possible. “Eren, see you tomorrow!”

 

 

“Ah… Ok….” I said, thinking why Corporal was acting like that.

 

 

Then I remembered something. “Ah! I would like to ask you something. Want kind of experiment are you talking about?”

 

 

Hanji looked surprised for a moment. That emotion soon gave way the widest grin that covered her whole face. Gosh, I thought Sasha was the only one capable of that.

 

 

“You, moron!” I felt a sudden jab in my ribs. I saw that Auruo elbowed me. He hissed loudly to me. “Shut it! Don’t ask her that! Not that!”

 

 

“Uh huh, I thought so. You look like you want to know.” There was a flash in her eyes. I take back what I said before about the wolf’s eyes. Those eyes are now like Titans themselves. And they landed right on me like I was some sort of prey. I gulped.

 

 

Then suddenly everybody, excluding me and Hanji, got up, including the Corporal. They quickly rushed out of the doorway, closing the door behind them. My eyes opened wide. What is it that terrible that the Corporal is willing to leave my side? What have I got myself into?

 

 

“Well, in that case, I guess it can’t be helped. I’ll tell you all about it.” She still has that manic gaze. I whimpered inwardly, not knowing what’s about to come. “What I want to try with the Titans we captured is……”

 

 

She launched herself explaining about Sawney and Bean, the Titans she captured. I had to admit, the discoveries she made were pretty important and fascinating. How the Titans don’t move around much without sunlight and to test if there were any other weaknesses the Titans have besides their napes. She was explaining with such joy that it made me slightly mad at her.

 

 

“Why do you sound so joyful talking about Titans?!” I blurted out.

 

 

“Eh?” she sounded surprised at my outburst.

 

 

“Titans are our natural enemies that drove mankind to the brink of extinction! Hanji, you’ve experienced the threat they pose firsthand many times, haven’t you?!”

 

 

Her expression of surprise turned to an expression of slight sadness.

 

 

“Yes, I have,” she replied simply. “I had many comrades eaten here and there. When I join the Scouting Legion, I used my hatred towards them to get me through the fight against them. But one day I realized something.” Her eyes widened and linked her fingers together, propping her elbows on the table that way her hands are covering her mouth. “It was when I kicked and sent a 3-meter Titan’s severed head flying. The Titan’s body was improbably light.”

 

 

“Eh?” I was dumbfounded.

 

 

She went on explaining that ever since she realized that, she went on a different approach on attacking the Titans. By experimenting on them and analyzing the way they act, she can find a lot more about the Titans. “I want to try and look at Titans at a different angle different from the existing one. My attempt may be fruitless in the end, but I will do it anyway,” she said determinedly.

 

 

Hanji’s words pierced into my head. The Scouting Legion is full of oddballs, but they are a collection of misfits who seek change. That’s what makes them the Scouting Legion. “Eren, if you take part in the experiments, we might be able to learn something new. And if we do, that will be a major step for all of us.” Her eyes were pleading at me, begging for me to understand her. She dropped her gaze at the table with a small smile on her face. “I know, all I do is pin my hopes on you and make you uneasy, but I’m so happy now. No one did what you can before.”

 

 

That’s when I made up my mind. I will play my role of contributing to the cause for the benefit of humanity.

 

 

“Hanji,” I began, “If it’s not too much trouble, I would like hear more about your experiments.”

 

 

“Eh?” Her eyes widened and looked up at me. “Are you sure?” Her face is turning pink again.

 

 

“I think I should know as much as possible to be fully prepared for tomorrow’s experiment,” I replied.

 

 

That’s when I noticed she was trembling. I frowned to myself. Is she okay? “Y-yes… indeed….. I did omit a lot of things in my explanation. Oh, Eren!” She lunged forward and grabbed me, taking me by surprise. “Oh, Eren! Oh, Eren! Oh, Eren! You are just as curious as you were before!” I frowned to myself. Now she’s talking crazy. Before? Does she mean that time when I ask about her current experimentation? It must be. She then went back to her chair. “I will tell everything to you in details. It might take some time though……” She was flushed with excitement and she was drooling. Something tells me this is going to be worse than I thought…..

 

 

**\-------------------------------------Time Lapse----------------------------------------**

 

She. Had. Kept. Me. Up. The. Whole. Night. I’m so tired, I could barely open up my eyes as I stared through the window. I could barely remember what she was saying to me right now. I should have listened to Auruo and taken the warning of their sudden disappearance from the dining table. I don’t know what’s going on until I hear her say, “Good. Then I’m gonna explain where my original concepts deviate from the conventional ones once again.” That snapped me out of my haze.

 

 

“HUUUUHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!” No way. She’s really going to kill at this point like the Corporal predicted. “But it’s morning already,” I tried to protest. She ignored me.

 

 

“First, about attempts of establish communication. There was curious incident precedent with Ilse Lagner…” Hoo, boy.

 

 

That’s when the doors slammed right open. I looked towards at the person at the door. Whoever it is, is my savior. “Is Squad Leader Hanji here?” the person was asking. “Our test subjects….. Both Titans that were our test subjects were murdered!”

 

 

She gasped and rushed outside. I quickly grabbed a cloak, using its hood to cover me and followed after her.

 

 

When I arrived at the area where the test subjects were held, I saw the remains of the slain Titan there along with clouds of hot smoke. People had crowded around them. Hanji was crying and seemed to be in a fit of rage. I felt a presence beside me and straightened up when I saw Corporal Levi at the right of me. His face was stoic as ever.

 

 

“Let’s go. The Military Police will deal with the rest.” He went off into a direction.

 

 

“Y-yes,” I stuttered. I attempted to follow him.

 

 

“Eren.”

 

 

I looked up to the person who said my name.

 

 

“Commander?” I replied. “What is going on?”

 

 

He lay his hands on my shoulders. I could feel a chill coming behind my back. I looked over and saw Corporal Levi glaring at us. I shivered.

 

 

“What does it look to you?” I snapped my attention back to the Commander. “Who is the enemy, in your opinion?” His eyes were trained on the smoky remains of the Titans.

 

 

“Huh?” I was confused with his question. He stayed silent for a while. Then he released his hold on me and averted his eyes away. “Sorry for asking you strange questions.”

 

 

He then left me, leaving me confused more than ever. Then something flashes across my vision.

 

 

“Ouch!” That left me a migraine. I placed a hand on my temple.

 

 

“Eren?” I looked up and saw Corporal Levi looking down at me, looking apathetic but I could detect concern in his eyes.

 

 

“…..Yeah,” I managed to reply, feeling my heart racing, “Just a bit dizzy.”

 

 

He frowned a bit, but accepted my words. He left me as he went to follow Commander Erwin.

 

 

What just happened? That vision. It looked a lot like Corporal Levi. Except he’s dressed in weird clothing. He had a smirk on his face, but that is good enough to leave me surprised. Corporal Levi never smiles, even if it was just a smirk. He was whispering to me, “Sorry for asking you strange questions.” I shook my head. It must be from the steam coming from the corpses of the Titans. I then left and went back to the castle and returned to my dungeon room. I unclasp my cloak and feel myself fall on the bed. It was a long day and night. Yeah. That’s what’s getting to me. Then I realized something new. Petra, Auruo, Hanji, and Corporal Levi had treated me humans, something I never expect to get from them. I smiled.  I closed my heavy lids and began to sleep. It was one the most peaceful and fitful sleep I had for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to know if there's anything wrong or any suggestions for me to improve the fanfic. I won't take up all the suggestions, but I will consider it. Also, feel free leave negative or positive comments below, although I prefer the latter. Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Imma go grab mah snooze on. Peace out, Ereri lovers!!!! :D


	9. Sorry not a Chapter

Sorry everybody not a chapter, but as it is finals week for me, I will need this week and probs next week off depending how I feel. Ugh, this is going to be a long week......

 

 


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, Hai, my peeps! Finally got a chapter out! Thank y'all for being so patient with me. Finals was a bitch. Just to let you know, I'm following the manga more than the anime, so there might be some things that are out of plot. Of course, there will be extra additions that I made up included. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!

**At the Gates**

 

**~Levi's POV~**

 

This is it. We're finally out in our 57th Expedition outside the walls. Eld, Gunther, Petra, Auruo, and Eren are all behind me. We huddled in our formation that Erwin planned for our formation. It was fucking suicidal.

 

**\---------------Flashback------------------**

 

**_After the graduates choosing the Scouting Legion ceremony_ **

 

_"Levi, we are going to capture the enemy in this expedition."_

 

 

_I stared at Erwin blankly._

 

 

_"If you're wondering what I meant," Erwin continued on, "I'm going to ask you a question." He looked at me. "After seeing Eren as a Titan-shifter, have the question if there were other Titan-shifters in this world come to you?"_

 

 

_There were more Titan-shifters? How can that be? Eren being a Titan is bad enough. More who's something like Eren is worse. Then a sudden dread came into mind._

 

 

_"Are you possibly referring that the one Titans who took down the walls, the Colossal and Armoured Titan, are Titan-shifters?" I said slowly._

 

 

_Erwin nodded, confirming my suspicions. "Not only that, I expect something else."_

 

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

 

_Erwin finally broke his gaze from me as he stared out through his office's window. "I meant that the suspected Titan-shifters are among us now. They are in our military force, learning all of our secrets."_

 

 

_"Are you fucking serious?!"_

 

 

_"Yes, and not only that. I bet it's someone in the 104th Trainee Corps."_

 

 

_I scoffed at him, "No way. There's nobody who looks that shifty. Those bunch don't even look like Titan-shifting material. They all look nervous and shit. Hell, I even see Blouse crying and the Lenz on the verge of tears. I'd say the only one who looks like they can be a Titan-shifter is the Braun kid."_

 

 

_"You may never know, Levi. It all depends on the performance of how the expedition goes."_

 

 

_"Ok," I drawled out, "Then how do you suppose to bring the enemy Titan-shifter out?"_

 

 

_He hesitated then grimaced, "You won't like this one bit."_

 

 

_"Tell. Me."_

 

 

_"........We're going to use Eren as bait."_

 

 

_"...........No."_

 

 

_"Yes, Levi," Erwin sighed. "I'm pretty sure the Titan-shifters are now targeting Eren. They want him because of who he is."_

 

 

_"No, Erwin. It's too fucking dangerous! Eren can get hurt!"_

 

 

_"Don't worry. I believe you and your squad will take care of Eren."_

 

 

_"Erwin," I slammed my palms on his desk and narrowed my eyes at him. "We're all humans, excluding Eren. We can all die if this plan of yours fail."_

 

 

_"Didn't we lose enough people already, Levi? The ones who sacrificed so much for our freedom beyond the walls?" Erwin finally met my eyes._

 

 

_I let out a great breath and pushed my hand over my hair. It left a trail of messy locks dangling above my forehead._

 

 

_"Okay, Erwin. I trust your actions on this. Don't you dare fuck this up, I swear."_

 

 

_"Thank you, Levi. That's all I asked for."_

 

 

**\-------------Flashback Ends-----------------**

 

 

After hearing Erwin's plan, I'll just say this is nearly impossible. But then again, he's always impossible to deal with, so I'll up with that. I glanced over to my squad and Eren. Eld. Gunther. Auruo. Petra. Eren. They don't know a single thing about the plan that Erwin came up with. Please. Be careful and trust me.

 

 

Shouts filled the air.

 

 

"Commander! It's time!"

 

 

"Titans in the vicinity are being kept away!"

 

 

"30 seconds till the gate opens!"

 

 

"At last! Mankind is about to take another step forward!"

 

 

"Show the results of your training!"

 

 

Everybody cheered as the gate began to open.

 

 

"Open the gate!"

 

 

"The 57th Expedition to the lands outside the wall, start! Advance!"

 

 

We all urged our horses forward to the outside of the walls. The horses complied to our wishes and rushed forward, with Erwin leading.

 

 

A 10-meter soon appeared to our left as we left. Some members leaped out of their horses to take care of it, protecting our rushing formation.

 

 

"Leave the Titan to them! Advance!"

 

 

We thudded on forward.

 

 

**~Eren's POV~**

 

My first expedition! Many thoughts rushed through my mind as we raced forward.

 

 

After the graduation of choosing which regiment to enter, the Corporal's squad members told me about the formation that we are going to be during our expedition. "Trust your commander" was the advice that irked me a bit. If I'm willing to trust them, will they be wiling to trust me? When I finally saw Mikasa and Armin, they were glad to see me. Mikasa was just being the protective sister as she always is. The part of how she called the Corporal "irksome shortie" kinda made me a bit uncomfortable. I mean, he only did that to keep me alive. I saw the rest of my classmates come forward to greet me. Then Jean came forward and told me that Marco is dead. I can tell by his expression that he changed a lot. He has been really close to Marco. His speech affected me greatly. All those people's lives are on my hands. 

 

 

"Formation for long distance enemy detection! Deploy!" Commander shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 

 

Our group split apart, going to the formation that the Commander planned for. Soon, there were red smokes filling the air, indicating that a Titan was sighted. The formation then avoids the Titans that are approaching the group. The Corporal and the squad surrounded me, as we galloped forward to wherever we are heading. Wait. Where are we heading? 

 

 

**~Levi's POV~**

 

Green smoke filled the air. I turned my head to look at Auruo.

 

 

"Auruo, fire the signal."

 

 

"Roger that, sir!" He took out his gun and blasted a green smoke into the air.

 

 

Suddenly, a rider popped right in front of us.

 

 

"I've got a message!" He rushed forward and galloped along my right. "The right flank lookouts suffered a crushing blow! Enemy detection on the right flank is partially disabled. Please, relay this message to the squads to your left!"

 

 

Shit. So the Titans managed to break part of our formation. I turned my head towards Petra.

 

 

"You heard that, Petra? Go." And stay safe.

 

 

"Yes, sir!" And she raced off to the left.

 

 

It was not long before a smoke flare blasted through the sky. But it was something that is dangerous. A black flare.

 

 

"A black signal?!  A deviant appeared?!" I heard Eren say.

 

 

"Eren," I turned my head back to look at him. His expression showed that he was frightened. "Fire the signal."

 

 

"Yes, sir!" He reached towards his bag for the gun and can of flares to comply to my wishes.

 

 

"What a mess. Some Titans already penetrated the formation that deep, huh," I thought out loudly.

 

 

Soon, trees appeared in my vision, covering the horizon. There it is. The Forest of Fucking Big-Ass Trees. Where Titans of all kinds can appear and jump at you in any direction. 75% of sure death.

 

 

Petra managed to come back to us safely. Altogether, we rode into the big trees. Darkness soon covered over us as we raced into the dark forest.

 

 

"Corporal! Corporal Levi!" I heard Eren shout.

 

 

"What?" I replied, not bothering turn my head back. I don't want to see Eren's face. The scared expression made me feel guilty.

 

 

"'What'...? We're in the forest, sir, for crying out loud!" No shit, Captain Obvious. "There is no way to detect the enemy, if we are the only file of formation to enter the forest! And I think I saw something approaching from the right to boot..... How are we supposed to avoid Titans and protect the carts under these circumstances?!"

 

 

I want to tell him that the carts are already safe. They're filled with supplies to capture the enemy. I want to tell him that we can't avoid the enemy because we're using you to bring the enemy out. I'm sorry, Eren. There's nothing we can do until we reach our destination. But I have to distance myself from him. I can't allow him to depend wholly on me like before. But that doesn't mean I can't answer back.

 

 

"Stop stating the obvious in that obnoxious screech, will ya?" I said, mono-tonelessly. That might have come out a little harsh. "It's clear as day we can't do that anymore."

 

 

"Eh?! B-but why?! How come things-" he stammered, but I cut him off.

 

 

"Take a good look around already. These damn huge ass trees are the best location you can only wish for maxing out the 3D Maneuver Gear's performance. Now, do me a favor and put that dumb head of yours to use. Make sure to do your damnest and rack your brains hard as you can, if you don't wanna die." Okay. Now, I know that came out harsh.

 

 

I can feel my squad's eyes on me. Their auras showed off a mixture of confusion, sympathy, and pity. They understand the role I'm in, but they can't believe I will talk to Eren so harshly. The sound of galloping hooves filled the air, determining everyone's silence. But that came to an end really quickly. 

 

 

_OOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooOooOOOoOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

 

"Wh-what's that sound?!" Petra stammered.

 

 

"It's right behind us!" Auruo shouted.

 

 

"Something from the right is making that sound?" Eld questioned.

 

 

"Everyone."

 

 

Everybody snapped their attention towards me.

 

 

"Blades at the ready. That something will be here in a moment." I unsheathed my blades from my carry-ons.

 

 

I hope we will all survive this. Please, everyone trust me and stay safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that this chapter seems to be a bit short! Sorry about that! I'll try to do better on the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and potato.


	11. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La, la, la, la, la! I am so fuckin happy now. First of all, sorry for the slow updates, I have been working with other fanfics I wrote. Second, I'm happy because I have seen something that made me happy. For those who are manga/anime lovers and have read D. Gray Man, Hoshino is back! She's working on the next book. I'm literally in tears now. :'D Don't believe me? Check it out people:
> 
> https://instagram.com/hoshino1000/
> 
> Bam, baby! To celebrate, I'm going to post this chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. For those who are anime lovers of AoT, I have a great idea for you once first season pasts in this fanfic!

**Levi's POV**

 

The fucking Titan has finally appeared. Its loud stomps crashed upon the forest floor, shaking the ground. As my squad galloped forward, shouts were exchanged.

 

"Oh, shit! There's no way we can avoid it in advance in this forest!" Gunther yelled.

 

"It's so fast! It's catching up to us!" Eld shouted.

 

"Corporal!" I heard Petra called out to me, desperately. I looked over and caught a glimpse of the pursuing Titan. Its body's is like of a female's structure. Her blonde hair swayed left and right in front her face. But it's eyes. Those eyes were so familiar. Shit. If that Titan is who I think it is.....

 

I readied my blade just in case, but there was no need. Two of people from the Scouting Legion flew towards us to take on what I now dubbed the Female Titan.

 

"The squad behind us is backing up!" I heard Petra shout. But it was no use. The Female Titan had used one of her arms to squish the man on her right right against the tree trunk nearby. She grabbed the other soldier, and slammed him against another tree trunk. All of this without breaking her pace. Shit. This is getting worse by the moment. It's time. As I reached up in for my bag, I heard my squad calling me, to go and face against the Titan.

 

"Corporal Levi, please!"

 

That desperate tone made my heart stop for moment. Eren's. Please hold on.

 

I glanced back at them and replied, "Everyone cover your ears."

 

Everybody complied and placed both hands over their ears. I took out my gun, and pulled the trigger, emitting a high pitch wail that echoed the dark forest. I looked back and saw confusion on their faces.

 

"Everyone, did you forget our mission?" I asked them. "Our mission is to keep this brat safe, not to let a single scratch upon him. Even if it cost our _lives._ " I emphasized, staring directly at Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Eld. Although Eren looked confused, the rest of squad understood what I meant. "We're going to keep advancing with our horses, is that clear?"

 

"Understood, sir," Petra immediately replied.

 

"Eh?" I heard Eren said in surprise. I promise we will protect you this time, Eren. Don't go dying on us again. Not in this world when we're all alive, no matter how cruel.

 

Eren began shouting, begging to let us take on the Female Titan. As soon as more soldiers flew in to protect us, the Titan swatted and crushed them as if they were flies.

 

"Eren, what are you doing?! You can't transform without orders!" I heard Petra shout. Shit, shit,  _shit._ I totally forgot about Eren's powers. Knowing the brat, he's stubborn and determined, which made him strong but also the cause of his weakness. I know he's tempted to bite his hand. I know I should stop him, but I need to let him make his own decisions from now on. But I hope he picks what I hope for him for.

 

"Eren. If you want to do it, do it."

 

"Corporal!" I hear Petra protested in disbelief. She knows how much I cared for Eren.

 

I continued on, glancing back at him. His eyes were wide as he paid attention. "Will you trust yourself? Or will you trust me, my squad, the Scouting Legion? I can't tell you myself which choice is right, but choose one that you will never regret." Eren looked torn. He was conflicting with himself to go alone and fight the Titan or trust me and the squad. I lost my temper, becoming scared since Eren isn't quickly choosing.

 

"Eren! You're taking too long. Please make up your mind!" I shouted at him, pleading for him to make the choice to trust my squad. To trust me.

 

He shut his eyes and shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'll keep going with you!"

 

His outburst had surprised me, but secretly filled me up with relief and happiness. But that feeling didn't last long. After the Female Titan took down the last soldier protecting us, she bent down lower and began pacing herself faster, quickly catching up to us.

 

"The target is accelerating!" I heard Gunther shout.

 

Now filled with determination because Eren decided to trust us, I shouted back to him, urging my horse to gallop faster. "FULL SPEED AHEAD! KEEP RUNNING AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

 

The Female Titan is just right behind our tails.

 

"Corporal!" Petra screamed at me.

 

"Keep going!" I could even hear the Female Titan's footsteps thumping nearby.

 

The Female Titan was suddenly above us, her hand about to reach Eren. I unconsciously placed my hand on the blade. No fucking way I'm going to let you take Eren away. But there was no need. 

 

"FIRE!" I heard Erwin shout.

 

Multiple ropes attached to spear heads were launched onto the Female Titan, trapping her in the the wired mess. Some of the spears lodged in her muscles, disabling her movements. But before she was attacked, the motherfucker had used her hands to cover her nape. As soon as my squad was able to gallop to safety, I turned to them and saw their astonished faces.

 

"Tether the horses up ahead and switch to Maneuver Gear. I'll be taking action separately from you guys from now on. I'm leaving Eld in charge." I grabbed my Kenns and launched myself off my horse. "Keep a safe distance away from that Titan and hide Eren. And take care of my horse. Is that clear?" I swung away before they had a chance to reply. Although I'm not fucking religious, thank god that Eren is now safe from the Titan's grasp. I can trust my subordinates to keep Eren safe from now on. I headed to where Erwin was, launched my hook onto one of the tree bark and hanged there. I drew out my blades as soon as I landed on the tree trunk.

 

"You managed to stop her movements," I told him.

 

"Yes, but we shouldn't lower our guards. Great job leading her here," he replied.

 

"We couldn't have done it without the soldiers who gave up their lives fighting her. They have bought time for us, and if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have made it."

 

"I see."

 

"Yes, it's all thanks to them that we can finally determine who the person hiding in the neck is."

 

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his huge-ass eyebrows at me.

 

"What I mean is that Titan looks quite familiar. Someone from our past."

 

Erwin's eyes narrowed. "Well let's see and find out. Mike!" As soon as Mike appeared by Erwin side, Erwin spoke to the two of us, "Try and deal with its hands. We won't be able to know the Titan's identity if it covers up its nape."

 

With no further questions, Mike and I leaped up and with our swords at the ready. We quickly sped down upon the Titan, but it was no use. Before we can land a strike on her hands, the hands had hardened into a light blue crystal, so when Mike and I twisted to cut off the hand, the blades on our swords broke in half. We swung away when we saw that swinging was useless. Mike decided to land next Erwin to show him his broken blades, showing that it's useless to try cutting her. I decided to land on her head, and speak to her.

 

"Why don't you just come out already? You believe you can escape from us? Nice try. You had caused a lot of trouble for us," Then I narrowed my eyes at her. "You have killed my subordinates in various ways. Was that fun? Right now I'm having the time of my life. Oh, don't worry, I'll share the fun with you. Oh yeah. Just to let you know, you'll never, ever have Eren. Not ever on my watch." Then I lowered my voice about an octave, my tone dark and murderous. "Also, just to let you know. I know that you're from our past, so don't try to get out of this one. I have an idea who the fuck you are. Don't try to escape because I will find you and kill you."

 

That was when the Female Titan reacted, startling me. Before I could do anything, she let out a huge wail, that hurt my fucking ears since I was the one closest to her. I covered my ears as she screamed loudly, making me grit my teeth. It was soon, three Titans made their appearance and dashed toward where me and the Female Titan is.

 

"Oi, you stupid bitch. You fucking did something didn't you?" I muttered angrily at her, stomping my foot at her huge-ass hand.

 

The Titans were nearing toward us, holding out their hands.

 

"Corporal Levi!" I heard someone shout, but I ignored them.

 

I readied my blade and launched myself up into the air. With one fluid movement, I neatly sliced off all three of the Titans' napes. However, it wasn't until too late when I saw a 3 meter Titan running nearby.

 

After I landed where I launched my hooks at, I heard yelled at everyone, his voice panicked.

 

"Everyone! Protect the Female Titan!"

 

Surprised, I turned around and saw Titans of all sizes swarming the Female Titan. The 3 meter Titan I had missed had took a chunk out of her leg. I realized that the Female Titan is going to sacrifice herself instead revealing her identity to us. Enraged, I propelled myself into the Titan mess, slaughtering as much Titans as I can. But there were too many Titans. I caught a look of Erwin's stony face when he realized it was hopeless.

 

"Men! Withdraw temporarily!"

 

Everybody complied and reached toward the safety of the high branches. I landed near Erwin and saw he had a scary look on his face.

 

"Erwin...."

 

"Yes, she did quite a number to us. She was prepared to abandon literally everything. She allowed the Titans to completely devour her in order to protect the information we seek."

 

Fuck her and her crystallized shit. We stared on as we saw the Titans devour every single flesh she have.

 

"Men! Retreat!" Erwin shouted. "Get your horses ready and leave all carts here! Head west once you're out of the forest and redeploy formation! We're returning to the Karanese district!"

 

I saw Erwin stare at the smoke for a while longer. I began to go back to the direction where my squad and Eren is.

 

"If that's all," I drawled, "I'll go call my squad. Hope they didn't get too far yet-" but Erwin suddenly intercepted me.

 

"Wait, Levi. You go refill your gas and get new swords."

 

I stared at him with disbelief.

 

"Wha-? We're pressed on time, Erwin. I can hold out on my own time for a while. Why waste time resupplying?"

 

"Just do it, Levi. It's an order."

 

I saw his gaze and realized that something suspicious has caught Erwin's attention. I decided to follow what he demanded of me.

 

"Fine, understood, Erwin. I trust your judgement on this one."

 

I leaped down onto the floor and refilled my gas and resupplied my blades. You better not fuck this one up, Erwin.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!_

 

I was finally on my way when I heard the roar. This voice. It's.... no way. Eren's Titan form. I headed toward the voice, trying my best to catch to him and my squad as quickly as I can. Please, please let them safe. 

 

It wasn't longer then 10 minutes when I saw a someone dangling, their maneuver gear still hooked up on a tree. I got a closer look. Gunther. With his nape sliced cleanly off, like we do on Titans. His eyes were widened by surprise, telling me that he was surprised attacked. I flew past by him, not daring to look at his face anymore. About 15 more meters ahead, I saw a body. No, more like the head and the shoulder, for the rest of the body was chomped off. Eld. A couple more meters and I saw Auruo, his neck snapped, blood coming out of his mouth. Then I launched myself into the trees and there was Petra. Her back was bent up against the tree, blood was coming from both her mouth and nose. Her eyes were dull, the blood on the bark showed she was mercilessly slammed upon the tree.

 

I had failed. I failed to protect those who are precious to me again. But there was still one more. One more to know if he's alright or not. I pushed the site of my squad away back into my mind, focusing on a certain lover. And before I know it, I caught sight of the Female Titan running off towards a direction. A figure was darting away and around the Titan, attempting to slice the Titan but failing. Mikasa. Just when she was about to launch herself at the Titan again, I grabbed hold of her. She looked surprise as soon as i pushed her back away from the Titan.

 

"Friends," I told her curtly. "Fall back for now."

 

She glared at me but reluctantly agreed. We fell back a short distances away, enough to have the Female Titans within our sights. The Titan kept on running, not bothering to chase us.

 

"You better do something about this, shortstack," she snarled. "Eren's alive, inside her mouth. Tell me what I can do, so I can slice that bitch up."

 

"Are you certain?" I asked.

 

"Affirmative. But if you had done your duty to protect Eren properly, this wouldn't have never happened!"

 

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she was right. If I had never taunted the Female Titan, she wouldn't have escaped. I'm dangerous to Eren, I bring so much harm to him. Not only he had been taken my the Titan, he witnessed my squad's death, all because I let him decide to place his trust on us. I should of let him fight the Female Titan. I sighed, pushing these thought away.

 

"We're going to take Eren back, no matter what. Don't mind the Female Titan."

 

"But she killed many of our comrades-" she protested, but I cut her off.

 

"As long as she has the hardening ability, slaying her is impossible. If we cling on to the hope that Eren is still alive, we shall go rescue him before the Titan gets out of the forest. I'll cut her up, and you'll draw her attention, got it?"

 

She nodded back at me.

 

"Good. But wait, before you go. You noticed, didn't you?"

 

She stayed silent, her lips pulled into a grimace.

 

"Yeah, I know," she finally replied.

 

Before I can say anything more, Mikasa flew in front of the Female Titan, distracting her. When the Titan had focused on Mikasa, arm raised, I took advantage of it and snuck up behind the Female Titan. But somehow, she managed to glimpse sight of me behind her and focus her attention on me. She turned around and prepared to thrust her fist at me, but she was to slow. I pulled back a bit, released the hold my Maneuver Gear had on the tree branches, and pressed the trigger so the hooks now grab on to another branch. I spun, twisting my body in a fluid motion as I quickly circled around her arm, cutting up her muscles with my swords. Surprise bitch. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? I flew right in front of her face and stabbed her right in the eyes. I pierced her eyeballs, leaving her temporarily blind. I launched myself away, seeing that she had used her hands to cover her eyes. Then, I flipped my blade, holding it a different position and began circling around her, lacerating every muscles my swords can land on. Her back, her legs, and her arms bore deep slashes, forcing her to fall down. But before you she fell, she made sure to protect her nape with her unwounded hand. I cut that arm too, making her relaxing her arm, leaving her nape wide open. Then I saw, Mikasa, with rage on her face, as she hooded on the Titan's neck. Shit. She's going to attack the nape even though I told her it was useless!

 

"Don't!" I shouted at her, but she ignored me.

 

Suddenly, the arm that I had cut the first time, lifted up, showing that it had finally finished regenerating. The hand tried to smack Mikasa, but I quickly shot my Maneuver Gear and managed to push Mikasa away. I landed one of my foot on the giant hand, it caused a hurtful impact on my ankle.

 

_Crack!_

 

Shit. My left ankle broke. However, that didn't make me falter at all. I took this opportunity to catapult myself into the Titan's face, slicing up her face to slacken her jaw muscles. When she opened her mouth, there lay Eren, covered in disgusting yellow goop shit. Not only I feel relieved that Eren was alive, I also can't suppress the disgust that crawled on my face. Urgh, Eren. You're lucky that you're you or I wouldn't have done this. I quickly grabbed Eren out of the stinking, unhygienic mouth of the Titan, and hurriedly flung myself out of the Titan's range.

 

I soar past by Mikasa, calling out to her, "Hey! We're withdrawing now! I got Eren!"

 

Her eyes were nearly in tears when she saw the unconscious and sticky yet alive Eren in my arms. She chased after me.

 

"He seem's to be fine. Alive, at least. Dirty too," I tried not wrinkle my nose. I nodded my head at the Female Titan. "Forget about her. We're getting the hell outta here. Our goal of rescuing him is more important than satisfying your desire of revenge. But if you want, go ahead, I won't stop you."

 

She looked down, as she muttered a "No."

 

Satisfied, I turned around to make sure the Female Titan wasn't pursuing us. What caught me by surprise is that the Female Titan just lay there, against one of the huge trees. Tears were falling out of her eyes as smoke surrounded to show that she was regenerating. I looked back forward. Now I can 90 percent determine that it is here. But the question: Why did she do this?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! I am exhausted but happy. This fanfic hasn't been updated for a long time, and I hope this chapter will make up for it. Correct me if there are any mistakes I need to fix.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. This time, I'm following the anime more...... :/
> 
> Just to let you know, Eren's remembering and getting confused with the names and that sort of stuff when he's dreaming and remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! Anime lovers, you guys are nearing to the end of season one in this fanfic! That means that you can't continue once it's time. BOO HISS!
> 
> I bet you guys are wondering, awww this the end for me. NO IT IS NOT. I've thought of a brilliant plan. To those who noticed that I placed this fanfic in a series, you should have an inkling on what's about to happen. I will give you a teaser about it next chapter though. Hahaha. Meh evil. >:D
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this fanfic!

**Eren's POV**

 

_Tall white pillars held the house. I gazed around and saw Mikasa and Armin standing nearby me. They were chatting among themselves. Mikasa was wearing a beautiful soft pink loose dress, along with golden sandals that covered her thighs. A small red blanket draped her shoulders. Gold bracelets dangled from her wrists. Armin was wearing someone kind of robe. Scrolls filled up his arms. What are these clothing? Where are the Titans? Why was Mikasa sitting there, so happily? Why is Armin laughing? Suddenly a voice sounded. I turned around. Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner, were there. They were carrying some books. Annie saw us and headed towards Mikasa. Annie, too, was wearing a loos dress that reached her ankles, but this one is white. What the....? Annie is wearing a dress?They have a friendly chat. That's strange. Why are they chatting. The most I seen them together was when they had fought each other on the training grounds._

 

_Wait. Where even am I? I saw myself leaving Mikasa, Armin, and Annie. I went outside and I saw what I would never expect to see. Birds were flying in the air. The puffy clouds dotted the bright blue sky. Trees swayed from the winds and poppies were spread across the land. Beneath, there was a small town, full of happy and bustling people. This isn't the Trost District. In fact, where are the walls? In fact, wasn't I supposed to be on the expedition. The last time I remembered something was battling the Female Titan._

 

_The imagery soon disappeared, and I found myself at the town that was below me. Sasha and Connie were at a stall selling food. Why are they selling food? Shouldn't they be at the formation? Then I saw Hannes coming out of a small building. He noticed me and waved. I felt one of my arms lift up and wave back. I kept on walking. Ymir and Christa were at a tall building. They were flirting. That's not actually surprising. But what are these clothes? It's like the same style as Mikasa's except Christa's light blue and Ymir's dark blue. I carried on. I spotted a group of four that froze me in my tracks. Squad Levi. Petra. Gunther. Auruo. Eld. They're alive. They were laughing happily, telling each other jokes. They were wearing some sort of shiny material around their chests. Swords dangled at their hips and all of them were wearing short skirts. Wait. What._

 

_The scenery shifted. It was night time and I was in an expensive looking room. Curtains draped the windows and there was a huge bed. A desk and mirror was nearby, a lamp is turned on. There was a chair near the desk, and I noticed someone was sitting on it. Corporal? What was he doing here? He looked up and I saw his expression not as stern and scary, but more relaxed and youthful. His eyes gleamed just like when he saw me when I was at the dungeon before my trial. He stood up and I saw that he was wearing some kind of garment. A belt surrounded his hips and a purple cape longer than the green capes of the Survey Corps. And then he was wearing some sort of short_ dress. _What the actual hell. He looks sexy as fuck. Wait. What. Was that from my mind?_

 

_And then there was this. He. Had. No. Pants. What._

 

_Corporal came over to me. His eyes traveled over me, and I suddenly feel conscious about myself. I saw his mouth move, but I couldn't hear anything. Instead, after he finished speaking, I felt my cheeks rise up. He grabbed onto my left arm and I saw that he dragged me over to where the bed is. He pulled me over to the bed and threw me there, forcing my mouth to emit a squeak. He then suddenly climbed over me. I could feel his hands on either side of my head. One of the Corporal's knees was between the space of my legs. He leaned over his mouth moving closer to where my neck is. I felt a smooth slimy feeling. Is he licking me?! I squirmed and shivered. His hands then straddled my hips, pinning me down onto the bed. I saw his black locks covering his forehead, his silver eyes covered with lust. Suddenly, I also felt hot inside. Not hot as a Titan's steam, but as a pleasurable kind of hot. It coiled up in my insides and melted me down to the bones. His lips were now near my ear. He nibbled a sensitive part, making my back arch up. I can see him smirk and chuckle. Wait. He smirked and chuckled. This isn't the Corporal at all. Corporal wouldn't do such a thing. But, it felt so good. So right. His heavy hot breaths were upon my nape, sending me shivers down to my back. He whispered one word to me, in which I have definitely caught._

 

_"Mine."_

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

I woke up in a start. I could feel sweat beads drenching my face and clothes. A rumbling sound was heard and I felt bumps every time. I noticed that I was lying on a cart. The sun was setting and I realized I wasn't surrounded by the giant forest trees anymore. Only a stretch of green and yellow land with some smaller trees were seen, with the sun setting. I saw that a green cloak below my head, being a substitute of a pillow. Another of the Survey Corps cloak was covering my torso. A bandage surrounded my head. I turned to my left and saw Mikasa riding on her horse nearby. 

 

Mikasa looked relieved when she saw me awake. I'm still hazy and tired from the dream.

 

"Mikasa....."

 

"Hush, Eren." She rode closer to me. "Try to get some sleep."

 

"Your not in a chiton anymore....." I felt my eyes closing.

 

"What?"

 

"The white pillars. The town below us. Petra, Gunther, Auruo, and Eld are alive. Annie is wearing a dress? She was peacefully talking to you? I saw you smile. Everyone is wearing no pants? They're wearing weird shoes. What happened to the walls?..." My eyes closed after the barrage of questions that left my mouth.

 

"Eren, you remem-" I couldn't catch the rest of her words.

 

"Hm, Kasa?  What did you s-" I faltered off and slept.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_It was the 2nd day. Where is he? He should of sent a message to me by now. Kasa and Armin were right beside me, comforting me. This time I could hear them._

 

_"Don't worry, Eren. I bet there were something wrong with rider carrying the message," I heard Armin saying._

 

_"Yeah, Eren. That shortie will be there for you," Kasa was somewhat comforting me._

 

_I hope so, too._

 

 

 

_I was in the bedroom again. I was sitting on the bed. But this time, I felt..... sad? There were tears on my cheeks, sliding down. Pain and grief clutched my heart. It hurt so much. Levi's dead. My parents dead. Everyone I knew was dead except for Kasa and Armin. It's all because of that bastard Nero's fault! It's so cold. Why did they leave me? Why did you take them away from me, Pluto?_

 

_The room was dark and quiet. Nobody could make me leave this place of sanctuary. The place where Levi and I can share our secrets and show our love. Tears landed onto the carpet, staining the beautiful expensive design._

 

_A jewel-encrusted bottle was on the desk, just sitting in front of me, only a few feet away. I stood up and went to the desk. I picked up the beautiful bottle. The bottle of poison. The bottle that will end my life. How ironic. The thing that will kill me was not age, not by the sword, not by fire, but a little substance that was toxic. I opened the lid and saw the tempting cursed liquid inside._

 

_I'm sorry, Kasa and Armin. It's just to much._

 

_I drank just one gulp when I fell. The bottle tumbled away from my hands and I saw some of its contents spilling. The poison was painless and quick, earning me a somewhat peaceful death. Tears were still running down my cheek as my visions began to blur. Mom. Dad. Levi. Will I ever see you again? My vision faded and then. Black._

 

_Eren._

 

_That's Mikasa's voice._

 

_Eren._

 

_I'm sorry Mikasa._

 

_Eren!_

 

I gasped and my eyes blasted wide open. I began breathing heavily. Where was I? Oh, right. I'm on the cart. Mikasa was leaning over me, her face full of concern and worry.

 

"Eren," she said softly.

 

I tired to get up into a sitting position.

 

"Don't try to get up yet."

 

"The Female Titan?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

 

"It escaped," she replied.

 

"What happened? What happened to the others?" I stammered. "What about the plan?"

 

"It failed. Lay still for now."

 

But just hearing that made me feel more guilty and terrible.

 

"We're almost close to the walls," she continued on.

 

As soon as we entered the walls, whispers rose as we marched down the street.

 

"How terrible."

 

"There are far fewer numbers then there was this morning."

 

"What was the point of this if they're just going to waste out money?!"

 

Anger boiled up inside me. These bastards didn't know what we've through. All our comrades are dead, and here they are spouting nonsense as if we were a waste.

 

"Eren, just bear with it," Mikasa told me, but I lifted myself up with effort to tell those bastards off. But then something stopped me.

 

A boy and a young girl was there. Their eyes were shining and they were smiling  _happily_. They were doing the exactly same thing when Mikasa and I were little when the Survey Corps came back to Wall Maria. Except Mikasa wasn't smiling at all at that time. I got slowly got down when I saw that seen, now haunted since I knew the reality.

 

Shouts came from the crowd, spewing their hatred towards Commander Erwin.

 

I lay back down. I cried and cried, tears falling down like in my dream. One of my arms covered my nose as I remembered everything. My squadmates' deaths. The time I used to admire the Survey Corps soldiers as heroes when they return from their expedition to Wall Maria. And finally, the dreams I were getting that I began to realize as my memories. Memories from a long time ago.

 

Mikasa gently held onto my hand as if to comfort me. But that didn't help. Instead, I told her what she needed to know to understand. Her words when I fell back asleep. I must answer it.

 

"Mikasa," I said to her quietly.

 

She stiffened at the sound of my serious voice.

 

"What is it, Eren?" she replied slowly, as if dreading on what I'm about to say.

 

"I remember. I remember everything, Kasa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleahhhh. My history is terrible like I said from the beginning. I don't even know if they believed in the gods back then. BTW, Pluto is Hades, who is the god of death and the underworld.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was short. Hopefully, the next one should be longer.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	13. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: OKAY ANIME LOVERS. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER TO READ. DO NOT GO BEYOND IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS. BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVE PLACED THIS INTO A SERIES SO, BE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT SERIES ABOUT TO COME. A LITTLE SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT SERIES WILL BE AT THE NOTES BELOW.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I decided to make this following the anime more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I have found something interesting called Attack on Space. No, it's not an Ereri, but I consider it interesting and exciting. Check it out if you want:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcli5CP9qVU&index=1&list=PLHag1n-EhbLnPFS2T3ata_i0e6b39nAmC
> 
> It's a lovely series about, obviously, in space. Shit's real in there. And obviously there were some spoilers. So those who watch anime, I suggest not watching up to episode 12.

**Levi's POV**

 

It was a bit of an awkward silence between Eren and I. We were sitting at the table, waiting for the rest to join us. He's been unusually quiet. He's just sitting there, with a solemn expression on his face. I guess that what's expected when the comrades. I tried to start make a conversation with him.

 

"Damn, Erwin that bastard. Making us wait like this. At the rate, the Military Police will get us first."

 

He just stared at the wall. Bags were draping beneath his eyes, those beautiful orbs now dull and lifeless.

 

"Maybe he's trying to take a shit, but the shit won't come out," I still continued on, to enlighten the mood.

 

"Levi."

 

I stiffened. That voice. It showed not only weariness but also wisdom.

 

"I remember. Don't play dumb with me. I know you remember as well."

 

I sighed, then I took a look sip of my tea. I then placed the tea back on its plate.

 

"Yes, Eren," I said softly. "I do remember."

 

"Why?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why? Why did you leave me?! You promised me that you'll come back! That you, Petra, Auruo, Eld, Gunther, Erwin, Mike, and the others will come back! Why did I do to make you leave me forever?" he whispered the last part.

 

I was crushed. I was right. He did bear a grudge against me. It was all my fault.

 

He raised his voice. "Now, Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther left me again! Not only that, my parents have disappeared too! Soon, it'll be you!"

 

Misery blossomed in my chest, consuming the life out of me.

 

"They died because of me! I made the choice and it caused their deaths! I could of helped my mother, but she made Hannes carry me away! I could of find my father, but no, because I don't know where the heck he is since he left without a clue! I could of ignored your orders and fight against the Female Titan, but no! I decided to put my trust in all of you, and look what happened!" Then he slammed his fists at the table, his face not only full of anger but also loneliness and regret. He looked down on the floor, and I saw tears falling down.

 

"Eren."

 

He looked up upon hearing his name, his eyes glaring with anger.

 

"Eren. It's not your fault. No one could of predicted the results. I am truly sorry that I left you. I didn't mean to," I said softly. "He was a cruel leader, and I didn't expect him to punish me and my comrades so harshly for my words. And it was Mikasa who told me how....... how you and everyone else ended."

 

He kept his silence, still defiantly glaring at me.

 

I continued on, "I know I've been a selfish prick around you the whole time. The moment Mikasa told me how you ended your life, I felt conflicted, goddamnit! I worried every time that if you had regained your memories back, you would blame it on me. I... I... I even did all I could to distance myself away from you! But you still clung on, and it was harder for me when I saw you captured by the Female Titan. I couldn't let you go."

 

Eren's gaze softened, immediately turning into guilt.

 

"I-" he began, but I shushed him.

 

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I have been nothing but a useless lover to you. But I won't deny, that my love for you is true and I'm truly sorry for my actions that led to your death."

 

"Levi......."

 

Then just in time, the door swung open, revealing Erwin. He raised an eyebrow at the scenery before him. Me being miserable and Eren feeling conflicted.

 

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, questioning about the scenery in front of him.

 

"No," I said.

 

Just then, Armin and Mikasa came in, followed by Jean and a few others. Mikasa took one look at Eren's face and rushed to him.

 

"Eren! You've been crying! Did  _he_ ," she shot a glare at me, "do something to you?"

 

"No, Mikasa," he said calmly, rubbing his eyes."

 

"But-"

 

"Drop it, Mikasa. I just..... need some time alone."

 

"Unfortunately, we can't provide your request, Eren," Erwin began. "Is it true that you've regain your memories back?"

 

The soldiers looked a bit confused on what Erwin just said, but didn't questioned about it.

 

"Yes, Commander."

 

"That's good. Anyways, back to my point."

 

Erwin sat down on a chair and motioned the others to the same. Once everyone was settled, he spoke.

 

"As you may know, we are going to discuss about the Female Titan."

 

At that point, Eren stiffened his back. It seems he knows what everyone who were reincarnated are thinking about.

 

"Armin had told me not only how to catch the Female Titan but also the identity of the Female Titan."

 

"It's her, isn't it?" Eren asked quietly.

 

Armin looked down, looking like he was about to cry. In the last life, he and she had a relationship.

 

"Yes," Armin bit his lower lip. "It's her."

 

"Annie," Mikasa confirmed.

 

Erwin plowed on. "Upon Armin's testimony, the Female Titan's appearance resembles strongly to Annie Leonhardt. She reacted when Armin shouted out Eren's name, er, 'Suicidal Bastard'."

 

If the situation wasn't serious, I would have snorted. Even without the memories, Eren is still the stubborn, suicidal shit he is.

 

"And then, Eren you came in contact with the Female Titan, didn't you?" Erwin questioned. "You fought her. Didn't its fighting technique resembles Annie's."

 

"Yes. Yes, it did."

 

"Then following Armin's plan, we hope to question her of her actions. We promise not to injure her."

 

Eren nodded wearily.

 

"Not only that," Armin began softly, "During the time when the two experimented Titans that were killed, when it was ordered to check upon 3DMG, she had Marco's with her."

 

"What?!" Jean cried out. "You never said that!"

 

But Armin stayed silent, looking that he was about to cry.

 

How much betrayal are all of us going to suffer?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was walking beside Erwin and Nile in Wall Sina. Thanks to Annie, I have a limp on my left foot. It stung like a bitch. If she hadn't injured me, I would have been beside Eren, to make sure he's safe. But as a result of my injury, all I could do is watch the carriage where Jean, disguised as Eren, is sitting in. I looked at the sky and saw the sky being ripped through by a flash of lightning. Plan A has failed. Things are about to begin.

 

"What the hell is going on?!" Nile shouted. He then turned to a few of the Police soldiers on the rooftops.

 

"You! Go and check what's going on!" he ordered,

 

"Yes, sir!" And they left.

 

"Nile!"

 

He then turned his head to look at Erwin. 

 

"Dispatch all of your soldiers. It's probably a Titan."

 

"What are you saying?" Nile demanded. "This is Wall Sina! There's no way Titans can be here!"

 

Then Jean got off the carriage.

 

"Hey, Jaeger! You're supposed to stay in the carriage!" One soldier tried to restrain him.

 

"I had enough being that suicidal idiot!" he shouted back. He took off the black wig he's wearing and threw on the ground, shocking the soldier. Jean then rushed to Erwin, pulling the green cloak over him.

 

"Commander! I'm going to join the fight!"

 

"Fine. Go to Team 4 to retrieve your gear."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

I decided to encourage Jean a bit, since he did disguise as one of his hated person to fool the Police.

 

"Having a fiery spirit is good, but don't forget how to stay alive," I said.

 

He looked at me strangely, but decided to pass it off. "Yes." And he left.

 

"ERWIN, what-" Nile began shouting, but he was interrupted.

 

"Commander!" One of the Scouting soldier flew in. He opened a box he was carrying, revealing a set of 3DMG. Erwin began suiting up.

 

"Hey, Erwin!"

 

The soldier flew off and Erwin ignored him. "All those who can mobilize, we must capture the Female Titan alive!"

 

"Erwin, stop!" Nile ordered and readied his shotgun at Erwin.

 

The other Military Police did the same, aiming their guns at Erwin. I just stood there, waiting how it would play out.

 

"What you are doing is a clear rebellion against the king!" Nile shouted.

 

"Funny, you should say that, Nile. After what you did before that," I said.

 

Nile shifted uncomfortably while the soldiers behind him looked confused at each other. During the past life, Nile was the first one to complain against the idiotic emperor, breaking any rules the emperor set.

 

"Stop playing games, Levi! Dismantle your gear, Erwin!"

 

Erwin just stared back at Nile calmly.

 

Then suddenly, another lighting ripped through the air, causing another roar of explosion.

 

Nile turned his head at the direction of the source. "What the hell was that?!"

 

A feral roar that echoed across the sky answered for him. Eren. Eren had finally transformed. The ground shook and I can hear distant booms and crashes as he fought on the Female Titan.

 

Soldiers of the Military Police appeared and gave Nile the report of what's going on.

 

Nile looked furious as he shouted, "Erwin! This was your plan all along?!"

 

"That's right. All of this was my own personal decision. I don't plan on making any excuses." Erwin's gaze was hard.

 

Nile then leaned to grab hold of Erwin's cloak.

 

"You must' have known this would've happened if you execute such a plan in this city! Wny?! Why did you do it?!"

 

"For the sake of humanity," Erwin replied indifferently.

 

"Bullshit!" Nile raised his gun at Erwin again. "I'm going to bring you to the higher-ups!"

 

"Fine by me," Erwin said. "But, however, you must assume command. The Female Titan must not escape."

 

Nile growled, then lowered his gun, surprising me. But that surprise left quickly.

 

"Arrest him, men! Deploy all men. Prioritize the safety and evacuation of the citizens!"

 

"Yes, sir!" And they all left, leaving only me, Erwin, Nile, and three other soldiers who were preparing Erwin's handcuffs.

 

"Erwin," Nile continued. "Your punishment will be decided by court."

 

"After this is finished, I'll gladly stand trial." I then decided to make my move, but Erwin stopped me. "Levi, you stay here."

 

"Hah? What do you mean Erwin?" I glared at him. I wanted to check if Eren is okay. To make sure he is doing fine battling against Annie.

 

"Levi. You have to. For Eren. What if he saw you get killed in the fight? Especially with your injury, you can't do a single thing."

 

I felt my lips thinned, but I knew Erwin's right. Me being there will only make it worst.

 

"Tch, fine. Don't make me regret it, Erwin."

 

He softened his gaze. "Yeah. I hope so, too, Levi. I'm sorry about Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo."

 

"Yeah," I murmured back. I then stared back up in the sky. "I'm sorry, too."

 

More crashes and noises filled the air. It has gotten wild. Erwin then was escorted away.

 

I waited at where I was a little longer. More screams and shouts filled the air as buildings collapsed and smoke rose up. Fuck this. I went as quickly as I could to where I know the 3DMG is supplied.

 

"Corporal!" One of the soldiers shouted, shocked. "You're not allowed to be here!"

 

"Give me a set of gear and hurry!" I ignored him, giving my orders.

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Once I was suited up, I went to where the noises I last heard was from. Another roar reached my ears, each one louder and louder as I came flying closer. Once I arrived, I saw Eren's Titan form, sitting on Annie's Titan form. A shine of bright blue light burst between them. What the hell is Annie doing? Then I saw something that made chills go down my spine. Eren's Titan form is being fused with hers! At this rate, whatever Annie is doing, she's planning to drag Eren along with her! Not on my fucking watch.

 

I flew in and landed on Eren's Titan's nape, ignoring the pain I felt on my left leg. The only thing on my mind was to get Eren out as quickly as I can. I neatly sliced the nape with my Kenns, just shallow enough to not injure Eren's body and make the body seen. His head and half of torso popped out of the nape, the rest of his body still stuck inside his Titan. I quickly pulled him out and carried him away to safety, away from Annie's fusion.

 

I gently laid Eren down on the floor, just in time for Mikasa and Armin to reach me.

 

"Take care of him for me. I have to check on something," I ordered. I then left to where Hanji is, who was staring at the now skeletal forms of two Titans, that were smoking.

 

Beside, Annie had surrounded herself with hard crystal, shaped like one of the walnuts that Sasha's parents had growing during the Roman era. A crowd of soldiers surrounded her, anger and disgust shown on their faces. I couldn't believe Annie would go through such lengths to get what she wanted. She has always been like that, but to betray her friends and people she had known her whole life was just unbelievable.

 

Jean then approached the crystalline Annie.

 

"What the fuck, Annie! We've come all the way through and you pulled this off on us! What about Marco?! Did you actually kill him?! Wake up! Answer me, Annie, goddamnit!" Jean raised his hilt up high, blade nonexistent.

 

"Hold it," I grabbed on Jean's shoulders. He turned his head to look at me, his face furious. "It's useless."

 

"Rghhhh...." He lowered his sword, and began crying. I think he and Marco had something going on, too.

 

In the distance, I saw Erwin standing near Nile and the rest of the Military Police. I walked towards him. After passing by him three feet and stopping, I spoke to him.

 

"The operation isn't what I called a success, Erwin...."

 

"No."

 

"No?" I asked, confused.

 

"No. We ensured the survival of the Survey Corps. We won't have to worry about her anymore for now."

 

I stayed silent for a while before replying. "I hope so."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanji had tied up the crystal and dragged her down to the dungeons, so just in case if she wants to transform, it would be impossible for her to do so.

 

We stared at her. Her eyes were closed, although 'asleep' as I would of called it, she looked troubled. There was an even slight of regret on her face. How much more of this do we all have to endure?

 

 

FOR THE LOLS!---------->                

 

 

 

                                             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if walnuts existed in the Rome era, but oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic anime lovers and I hope you'll read the next series!
> 
> A little sneak peak to Strongest et l'espoir de l'humanité! Enjoy!:
> 
> I wasn't paying attention when someone brushed past me. One my of my pockets got suddenly lighter. I growled. A pickpocket. The one who pickpocketed me didn't manage to get far away. I grabbed, from what it looked like, her arm and she squealed when she realized she was caught. She looked about around the age of 18. I dragged her to face me, not bothering to look at the details of her face.
> 
>  
> 
> "You piece of shit! Nobody goes around and steals my money. Now give it back before I'll tear your throat apart!" I snarled at them.
> 
>  
> 
> "...... Levi?" the girl stammered.
> 
>  
> 
> "Huh?" I was caught off guard, "How'd you kno-"
> 
>  
> 
> But that unfinished question was already answered when I got a closer look at the girl. She had long messy brown hair. Her skin was tanned, and she had flushed cheeks. But what really caught my attention were her eyes. Beautiful teal eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> ".....That wasn't how I planned on meeting you, Eren."
> 
> Please comments, kudos, and potatoes!


	14. Announcement

Hey, my beautiful peeps. After much thinking, I have come to a conclusion I've decided to stop this fanfic. I feel like it's too bland, and I don't have the luxury to write long chapters. But do not fret, I will still be continuing [Strongest et l'espoir de l'humanité](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3550484). Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani is so.......boring in my opinion. I mean, I feel no passion for writing this fanfiction anymore, I feel like it's more of a sense of duty and a chore. BUT, I'll keep this up for future fanfics for this series. Thank y'all who has been so supportive of this fanfic and I hope you continue reading  [Strongest et l'espoir de l'humanité](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3550484) and any of my other fanfics! 

 

-Titan _Jaeger

 

If you want, check out my tumblr: 104wof.tumblr.com

And my deviantArt: http://fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com/

 

Have a picture of a plushie Jean horse I created. Sorry if terrible. I have no whatsoever experience in the digital arts.

 


End file.
